Another Story of Shinobi World
by TheB1gBoy
Summary: Penyegelan biju terakhir yaitu Kyuubi ternyata tak sejalan seperti yang seharusnya, gumpalan chakra Kyuubi yang hendak dipindahkan kepenjara dimensi malah berubah menjadi seorang wanita, tak sampai disitu saja ternyata dampak perubahan chakra Kyuubi juga dialami oleh Naruto yang berakibat pada perubahan fisiknya menjadi wanita.(DLDR/ItaFemKyuu/SasuFemNaru/NO YAOI/NO LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pairing : ItaFemKyuu, SasuFemNaru, JiraTsuna, KakaAnko dan Lainnya.

Rated : T+

Warning : Jika tidak suka tolong jangan dibaca! Fic ini mengandung unsur Gender Switch, Straight Pair, OOC, OC, typo (s)

Genre : Romance, Comedy dan lainnya.

Note : Dilarang mengcopy keseluruhan ataupun sebagian dari karya tulis saya!

.

.

 **Another Story of Shinobi World**

 **Chapter 1 : Dari Chakra Menjadi Wanita**

 **By : TheB1gBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Selamat Membaca-**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria dengan dua garis keriput dibawah matanya tengah terbaring nyaman diatas kasur berukuran kecil di kamarnya. Menggunakan lengan berototnya sebagai bantal, pria tersebut terus saja memandangi langit-langit ruang tidurnya itu. Sambil terus memikirkan betapa membosankan hidupnya sekarang, dia bahkan tak pernah merasa bersemangat untuk menjalaninya. Setelah perang dunia ninja keempat berakhir sembilan tahun yang lalu, kini dunia ninja menjadi dunia yang damai. Bahkan, terlalu damai untuknya yang merupakan mantan _Nuke-nin_ yang biasa hidup dengan penuh tantangan.

Pekerjaannya yang sekarang sebagai ketua pasukan ANBU pun tak dapat membuatnya bersemangat, ia ingin sesuatu yang dapat membuat hidupnya tak terasa hampa, ia bahkan pernah mencoba menjadi pria mesum mengikuti instruksi dari Jiraiya. Sebab, menurut suami dari Tsunade tersebut, hidup pria mesum itu penuh dengan tantangan. Ia berpikir mungkin dengan mengikuti nasehat Jiraiya, semangatnya untuk menjalani hidup dapat bertambah. Namun tetap saja, pada akhirnya ia tak merasakan apapun. Bahkan, setelah ia menuliskan seluruh perjalan karirnya sebagai pria mesum dalam novel erotis arahan Jiraiya. Ia tetap tak menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat semangat hidupnya bertambah.

Walaupun ia akui bahwa menjadi pria mesum telah membuat libidonya yang selama ini tertidur dapat bangkit kembali. Tapi bukan itu tujuannya, yang ia inginkan adalah sesuatu yang dapat membuat hasrat hidupnya membara, tapi sayang ―sampai akhir― ia tak dapat menemukannya. Dan disinilah ia akhirnya, menghabiskan waktu setiap pagi dengan meratapi langit-langit kamarnya.

"Haaaah..." kembali ia menghelas napas, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas bosan pagi ini. Memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri, kearah meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbelalak ―kaget― saat ia melihat jarum kecil pada jam tersebut sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi.

"Sial. aku bisa telat nih. Kalau sampe telat. bisa-bisa _congek_ telingaku karena kena omelan nenek Tsunade." gumamnya sambil berdiri. Lalu begegas menyambar handuk yang tergantung didekat ranjangnya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebulum ia berangkat ke lokasi penyegelan.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, pria itu pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Tentu saja dengan tubuh yang sudah harum dan bersih. Sambil terus bersiul, pria tersebut membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil boxer abu-abu bergambar _Onigiri_ berserta celana panjang dan baju kaos lengan panjang, lalu memakainya, kemudian ia membuka kembali pintu lemari disisi yang berbeda, disisi tempat ia menyimpan rompi seragam ANBU.

Ya... beginilah sekarang model kostum ANBU. Tak seperti dahulu yang terlihat lebih misterius dan sederhana, sekarang kostum ANBU justru terlihat seperti kostum ninja biasa di Konoha. Yang membedakan hanya warna dan bentuk simbolnya saja, jika kostum biasa di Konoha berwarna biru untuk baju dan celananya, maka kostum ANBU berwarna hitam untuk keduanya dengan lambang kipas merah-putih di kedua bahunya. Sedangkan rompi ninja di Konoha yang berwarna hijau dengan lambang pusaran angin dibelakangnya, maka rompi milik ANBU memiliki warna hitam dengan beberapa garis strip merah serta lambang kipas merah-putih di belakangnya.

Sekarang pria tersebut sudah rapi dengan seragam ANBU yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur. Sesampainya didapur, ia lalu mengambil sepotong roti di atas meja, kemudian mengoleskan permukaan roti tersebut dengan selai. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan singkatnya, pria itu lalu bergegas keluar rumah untuk segera menuju lokasi penyegelan.

Kini pria tersebut tengah melompat-lompati atap bangunan di desa konoha sambil memegang sebuah _smartphone_ disalah satu tangannya. Pemuda tersebut mencoba mengecek apakah ada notifikasi masuk di _smartphone_ -nya. Ternyata ada satu notifikasi masuk yang berasal dari akun jejaring sosial miliknya. Dengan cepat ia segera membuka notifikasi tersebut, mencoba mencari tau apa isi dari notifikasi tersebut. Ternyata notifikasi tersebut hanya berisi pemberitahuan bahwa ―lagi-lagi― akun sosial media sang adik meng- _like_ foto profil terbarunya, ―memutar bola mata bosan― kini pria tersebut lebih memilih memasukan _smartphone_ -nya kembali kedalam saku rompinya.

Setelah setengah jam melompat-lompati gedung di Konoha, kini pria tersebut sampai di depan sebuah gedung besar berwarna putih dengan tulisan "Perserikatan Dunia Ninja" tepat diatasnya. Dengan segera pria tersebut masuk kedelam gedung, kemudian menunjukan tanda pengenalnya ke penjaga dan segera bergegas menuju _basement_ gedung dimana tempat penyegelan berlangsung.

Didalam ruang _basement_ berukuran besar tersebut, ternyata sudah dipenuhi beberapa orang. Ada _Rokudaime Hokage_ dan Jiraiya yang tengah sibuk menulis pola mantra segel dilantai, kemudian ada Tsunade yang tengah duduk dikursi disalah satu sudut ruangan dengan perut "buncit"nya, lalu ada sang adik dan teman "kuning"nya yang tengah berdiri disudut lain ruangan tersebut dan jangan lupakan sang _Godaime Kazekage_ yang berdiri dengan tegapnya di sebeleh sahabat "kuning" adiknya.

"Kau terlambat _baka_ - _aniki_ ," sapa ramah sang adik tercinta dengan suara _baritone_ -nya.

"Hormatlah sedikit pada kakakmu. Sasuke!" sahut sahabat karib sang adik.

"Diamlah _Dobe_ , aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu,"

"Kau..." Naruto mencoba membalas. Namun, perkataannya terpotong oleh ucapan dari kakak sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan ladeni dia... mungkin sekarang Sasuke sedang datang bulan, makanya dia jadi sensitif seperti itu," Seru Itachi seraya mendekat kearah sang adik sambil menjulurkan selember uang senilai seratus _Ryo_. "Ini ambil."

"Apa ini?" balas sasuke dengan alis mengerenyit heran.

"Kau buta atau apa?" balas kembali sang kakak sambil memutar bola matanya, "ini uang Sasuke! Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya?"

"Aku tau ini uang _baka-aniki_! Yang kumaksud itu... untuk apa kau memberiku uang."

"Uang itu untukmu membeli pembalut, kalau bisa yang ada sayapnya biar gak bocor,"

"Kau memang brengsek _baka-aniki_." Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyambar uang yang tadi dijulurkan oleh sang kakak. "Kau pikir aku ini perempuan apa. Aku ini masih laki-laki tampan yang normal."

"Heii... kembalikan uangku," seru Itachi saat melihat Sasuke sedang memasukan uangnya ke saku celana, "aku hanya bercanda tadi."

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku."

"Baiklah, perlihatkan padaku nanti saat kau sudah membeli pembalutnya."

"Ck, uang ini tidak akan aku gunakan untuk membeli pembalut _baka-aniki_ ,"

"Lantas untuk apa kalau begitu?"

"Uang ini akan aku gunakan untuk membeli _kuota_ internet," balas sasuke santai. Tangannya bergerak perlahan kearah bahu sang kakak, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu tersebut, " _kuota_ -ku sudah mau habis. Maka dari itu... aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk seratus _Ryo_ -nya."

"Ck, jangan berlagak miskin Sasuke. Uang hasil penjualan properti Uchiha yang aku berikan padamu lebih dari cukup untuk hanya sekedar membeli kuota," Jawab sang kakak dengan nada _sarkastik_.

"Hei. Kalian berdua. Kalian berada disini bukan untuk berdebat hal yang tidak penting, tapi untuk membantu penyegelan Kyuubi," Seru Tsunade yang sedari awal telah lelah mendengar pembicaraan _absurd_ kedua keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut.

"Maafkan kami. Nenek Tsunade." Mereka berdua menjawab dengan kompak.

"Bagus," seru Tsunade singkat, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Itachi dan menatap pemuda itu datar, "dan kau Itachi. Apakah kau sudah mempelajari jurus dalam gulungan yang aku berikan padamu kemarin?"

"Tentu saja sudah nenek Tsunade," Jawab Itachi singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm... baguslah," balas Tsunade seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang suami yang tengah sibuk menulis pola mantra dilantai ruangan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Kakashi dan Jiraiya telah menyelesaikan penulisan pola mantra tersebut. Mereka berdua kemudian berdiri, lalu mencoba memijit pinggang mereka masing-masing untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal yang menyerang akibat telah berjongkok sekian lama. Setelah merasa baikkan, mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja disebelah tempat duduk Tsunade.

Tsunade yang melihat kedua pria dewasa itu berjalan menuju kearahnya, kemudian berdiri mengambil dua buah gelas lalu menuangkan air dingin kedalamnya. Sesampainya disana kedua pria tersebut mengambil masing-masing satu gelas yang diberikan oleh Tsunade. Jiraiya langsung meminumnya sementara Kakashi lebih memilih membawa gelas itu bersamanya menuju ketempat muridnya ―Naruto dan Sasuke― berdiri.

"Kau sudah siap Naruto?" serunya kepada sang murid setelah dirinya berdiri tepat disebalah sang murid.

"Tentu Kakashi- _sensei_ ,"

"Sakura baru tiga bulan meninggalkan kita. Jadi... aku rasa... ini mungkin masih terlalu berat untukmu, kalau memang mentalmu belum siap... maka aku sarankan kita menundanya saja,"

"Tak masalah Kakashi- _sensei_. Karena mental, pikiran dan tubuhku sudah siap seutuhnya," jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya.

"Baiklah kalau menurutmu begitu," seru Kakashi seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto disertai senyum yang tulus. "Kau memang pria tangguh Naruto, aku harap Shinachiku bisa setangguh kau dan sekuat mendiang ibunya nanti."

"Aku pun berharap sama Kakashi- _sensei_ ," jawab naruto sambil tersenyum. Kemudian matanya menatap Kakashi penuh semangat. "Oh ya... bagaimana kabar Rin dan Anko- _sensei_? kudengar Rin sudah mulai belajar di Sekolah Ninja ya?"

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Dan iya... Rin sudah mulai belajar di Akademi dari sebulan yang lalu," Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu," jawab naruto singkat sambil ikut tersenyum. "Kau tak ingin menambah anak lagi _sensei_?"

"Aku sih mau saja Naruto, tapi kau taulah bagaimana sikap Anko- _sensei_ -mu itu. Dia bersikeras bahwa dia tidak akan mau melahirkan lagi sebelum usia Rin genap lima tahun," jawab Kakashi sambil menatap kosong gelas yang dipegangnya ―mencoba membayangkan malam-malam yang akan ia lewati dengan kehampaan dikarenakan sang istri yang enggan untuk ditiduri. Bergidik ngeri akan khayalannya sendiri, kemudian terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengikuti saran Jiraiya tentang alat pelindung yang disebut kondom ―yang katanya bisa mencegah istri dari kehamilan.

"Kakashi- _sensei_!" panggil Naruto kesekian kalinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sang guru, berharap sang guru tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sementara itu disudut lain ruangan, terlihat Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang sedang asik berbicara. Mencoba mencari kesibukan sambil menunggu sisa anggota dewan PDN (Perserikatan Dunia Ninja) yang belum tiba dilokasi.

"Seharusnya kau tak ikut denganku kesini Tsunade." Seru Jiraiya sambil meminum air didalam gelas plastik ditangannya.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Tsunade sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Kau sedang hamil tua, Tsunade! Aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit karena kelelahan setelah ini."

"Ck. Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Menganggapku sebagai wanita lemah hanya karena aku sedang hamil."

"Haaaa..." helaan nafas lelah dari sang suami. Jiraiya melupakan satu hal penting. Bahwa wanita hamil bukanlah lawan yang tepat untuk berdebat. "Apa kau lupa saat kau hamil Minato dulu, kau hampir pingsan setelah memaksakan diri membantu penyegelan Nibi dan Hachibi."

"Iya... aku tau... makanya hari ini aku hanya akan berperan sebagai penonton saja. Kau jangan khawatir, aku tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang nekat lagi." Tsunade terus mencoba meyakinkan sang suami agar tak menyuruhnya pulang.

"Ok. Baiklah. Kalau kau berbohong dan tetap memaksakan dirimu untuk membantu, maka kau akan kuhukum nanti malam," balas Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan seringaian mesum diwajahnya.

"Hukum? ck. Apakah kau tak lihat kalu aku sedang hamil sekarang. Aku bahkan tak bernafsu ketika melihatmu bugil sekalipun."

"Benarkah? Bukannya wanita hamil juga membutuhkannya? Dan apa benar... kau yakin tak merindukan Jiraiya juniorku, dia ―Jiraiya junior― sudah tujuh bulan loh tak keluar dari sangkarnya."

"Ck, bukannya berkurang. Kupikir sifat mesummu itu malah bertambah setelah kita menikah," balas Tsunade dengan nada lelah. "Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa sifat mesum itu sudah menurun ke Minato. Dan kuharap anak kita yang kedua ini tak menuruni sifat mesummu itu."

"Memangnya apa yang Minato lakukan sampai kau berpikir dia menuruni sifat mesumku?"

"Di umurnya yang baru dua tahun. Dia sudah bisa membedakan antara dada besar dan kecil. Katanya... dia lebih memilih wanita ber-dada besar daripada wanita ber-dada kecil. Karena menurutnya... wanita ber-dada besar itu jauh lebih baik untuk dijadikan istri." Tsunade kemudian memijit keningnya yang terasa sedikit pusing setelah mengingat kelakuan anak sulungnya itu.

"Hmmm... dia memang benar-benar anakku." Bukannya terganggu, Jiraiya malah merasa bangga atas tingkah laku sang anak.

"Kau..." ucap Tsunade hendak menceramahi sang suami yang malah merasa bangga atas perlakuan sang anak. Namun sayang, kalimatnya harus terpotong karena kedatangan para mantan _kage_ yang lain yang juga merupakan anggota dewan PDN.

"Maaf, kami telat." Ucap sang mantan _Godaime Mizukage_ dengan senyum canggung. Sementara dua orang lainnya, yaitu mantan _Yondaime Raikage_ dan mantan _Sandaime Tsuchikage_ hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar.

Setelah itu, ketiga orang tersebut langsung berjalan kembali menuju Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Sesampainya disana mereka pun saling sapa. Setelahnya mereka pun segera bergerak menuju posisi masing-masing. _Yondaime Raikage_ A mengambil posisi di sudut kiri atas ruangan. _Sandaime Tsuchikage_ Onoki mengambil posisi sudut kanan atas ruangan. Jiraiya di tengah ruangan tepat di dekat pola mantra yang tadi ia gambar bersama Kakashi, sedangkan disebelahnya ada naruto yang sedang duduk dengan posisi bertapa. Lalu _Kazekage_ Gaara di sudut kiri bawah ruangan. Sasuke di sudut kanan bawah ruangan. Sementara Itachi berada disisi pintu gerbang dimensi yang merupakan tempat menaruh hasil segelan _biju_ nanti. Dan untuk para wanita, mereka hanya duduk santai di kursi yang tersedia diruangan itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai saja ritualnya," ucap Jiraiya kepada semua orang.

"Kakashi segera gunakan elemen airmu dan bentuk air yang berada didalam tempayan itu menjadi penjara air seperti saat kau melawan Zabuza dulu." Ucap kembali Jiraiya memberi instruksi sambil menunjuk tempayan kayu bersegel yang berada didekat tempat Itachi berdiri.

Kakashi pun bergerak menghampiri tempayan yang dimaksud oleh Jiraiya. Setelah membuka penutup tempayan itu, Kakashi lalu merapalkan jurus _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_ dan dalam sekejep air didalam tempayan bergerak-menempel pada salah satu tangan Kakashi dan membentuk bola ukuran raksasa. Sedangkan tangan Kakashi yang satunya tetap dalam posisi jurus. Kemudian Kakashi membawa bola air itu berjalan kearah naruto dan mengarahannya tepat satu meter didepan tubuh naruto.

"Bagus. Ingat Kakashi. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus terus berkonsentrasi, kau harus tetap mempertahankan jurus penjara airmu itu. Sebab, kita tak lagi mempunyai serbuk tanduk Kaguya Ootsuki yang diberada didalam air itu. Kau mengerti?"

"Tentu Jiraiya- _sama_."

"Baiklah, lalu Itachi...," Ucap Jiraiya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Itachi yang sedang berdiri disebelah pintu gerbang dimensi. "Rapalkan jurus yang kau pelajari dari gulungan yang diberikan Tsunade, kemudian bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

Itachi kemudian menunduk sekali, menandakan ia mengerti atas perkataan Jiraiya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya sambil merapalkan jurus dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu ia membuka perlahan matanya yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi _Mangekyou Sharingan_ dengan _Sklera_ mata yang berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah. Semuanya. Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Jiraiya kepada seluruh orang diruangan itu, yang tentu saja hanya dijawab anggukan oleh seluruh orang disana.

Kemudian Jiraiya merapalkan jurus. Lalu setelahnya pola mantra yang ia dan Kakashi gambar mengeluarkan cahaya dan berselang beberapa saat pola segel Kyuubi diperut naruto pun ikut bercahaya. Naruto menjerit, menandakan sakit dan panas yang teramat sangat dari daerah perutnya dimana pola segel Kyuubi berada. Kepalanya menengadah keatas dengan mulut terbuka, lalu perutnya condong kedepan mengarah kepenjara air serbuk tanduk Kaguya Ootsuki yang dikendalikan oleh Kakashi. Perlahan namun pasti segel diperut naruto terbuka, lalu keluarlah aliran _chakra_ berwarna jingga dari sana, aliran _chakra_ tersebut seperti tersedot masuk kedalam penjara air milik Kakashi, dengan perlahan aliran _chakra_ tersebut terus berpindah dari tubuh naruto kedalam penjara air Kakashi.

Seluruh orang diruangan itu terus bersiaga sambil memperhatikan aliran _chakra_ jingga yang bergerak mengalir masuk kepenjara air milik sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ itu tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang terus berteriak kesakitan. Hanya satu orang, satu orang itu saja yang terus memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran, sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat mencoba menahan hasrat untuk tidak menerjang dan memeluk erat sahabat "kuning"nya itu, agar ia dapat mencoba meredahkan rasa sakit yang dialami sahabat baiknya tersebut. Sasuke merasakan sakit didadanya saat ia melihat Naruto terus berteriak dengan histeris, mulut Naruto terus terbuka aliran seliva mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya, suaranya yang sudah serak menandakan bahwa ia sedang berjuang melawan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Sasuke menggigit bibir dalamnya, mencoba menahan lelehan air mata yang kapan saja siap keluar. Ia sungguh tak mampu, tak mampu untuk melihat sahabatnya itu menderita. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia tak mungkin menunjukan perasaannya ini kepada semua orang, kalau ia melakukannnya bisa-bisa ia menjadi bahan ejekan semua orang didunia termasuk oleh _baka-aniki_ nya itu. Ia hanya bisa memendam perasaannya itu, memendam selama yang ia bisa, mungkin ia akan membawa perasaan itu bersamanya sampai ajal menjemput.

Dua jam sudah berlalu kini seluruh _chakra_ Kyuubi sudah berpindah dari tubuh naruto kedalam penjara air milik Kakashi. Naruto terbaring lemas beberapa saat dengan segel diperut yang masih menganga. Baru saja ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba rasa panas mendera tubuhnya kembali, Naruto membuka matanya lebar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah perutnya. Ia terkejut melihat aliran _chakra_ berwarna biru yang ia yakini adalah miliknya mengalir keluar dari sana, naruto segera berdiri dan dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju tempayan yang berisi sedikit air serbuk tanduk Kaguya Ootsuki bekas ritual tadi.

"Naruto. Jangan!" Pekik Tsunade nyaring saat ia melihat Naruto berlari dan mencoba merendamkan tubuhnya dalam tempayan yang berisi air serbuk tanduk Kaguya Ootsuki.

Namun Naruto menghiraukan teriakkannya. Sekarang Naruto tengah asik merendamkan dirinya di dalam tempayan tersebut.

"Haaaaahhhh..." hela nafasnya saat merasakan hawa panas pada tubuhnya perlahan mulai hilang.

Mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah, terlihatlah aliran _chakra_ biru yang semula mencoba keluar, perlahan masuk kembali kedalam tubuhnya. Setelah itu, lubang segel yang tadinya masih menganga perlahan tertutup rapat dan diikuti dengan menghilangnya pola segel yang tercetak pada perutnya. Kini, ia bukan lagi _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi. Ia hanya ninja biasa sama seperti yang lainnya. Setelah merasa lega ia kemudian keluar dari dalam tempayan dan berjalan kearah Tsunade yang sejak tadi terus memanggilnya.

"Ada apa nenek Tsunade?" tanyanya santai sambil nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tak apa-apa kok, tadi tubuhku rasanya terbakar, makanya aku mencoba mencari air untuk meredahkan rasa panasnya."

"Haaaahhh... ya sudah. Kembalilah ke posisimu kita akan menutup segel yang ada di pe...," Ucapan Tsunade terhenti ketika matanya tak melihat lagi perut menganga Naruto atau tanda segel yang tadinya berada disana. "Loh, segelmu hilang kemana Naruto?"

"Oh... itu, tadi saat aku berendam dalam tempayan. Segelnya ikut menghilang beserta hawa panas yang aku rasakan."

"Oohhh...," Gumam Tsunade sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau bantu yang lain untuk memindahkan _chakra_ Kyuubi kedalam ruang dimensi."

"Baiklah nenek Tsunade." Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

Disana terlihat semua orang sedang berusaha membantu Kakashi menggerakan penjara airnya ke arah pintu dimensi. Penjara air yang semula terasa ringan mendadak menjadi berat layaknya besi seberat ratusan kilogram. Naruto terus memperhatikan kegiatan pemindahan tersebut sambil terus berjalan kearah Sasuke yang sedang bersiaga mem- _backup_ Gaara yang tengah mengalirkan _chakra_ ketubuh Kakashi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto? kau tak apakan? kau masih merasakan sakit? sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit setelah ini. Sambil menunggu aku selesai, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu didekat nenek Tsunade dan jangan dulu mencoba untuk membantu kami." Ucap Sasuke kilat saat Naruto sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu Sasuke. Kau membuatku takut, perkataanmu itu membuat aku merasa seperti seorang istri yang tengah dikhawatirkan oleh suaminya." Balas Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke yang tengah memandanginya.

"B-b-bukan itu maksudku _Dobe_ , aku masih normal." Jawab Sasuke gugup dan sedikit berbohong. "Aku hanya mencoba menjadi sahabat yang baik."

"Ck, aku hanya bercanda _Teme_ , jangan dianggap serius seperti itu."

Kini mereka berdua kembali memperhatikan proses pemindahan _chakra_ Kyuubi kedalam ruang dimensi. Terlihat wajah Kakashi sudah sedikit memucat, keringat terus mennyucur dari dahinya, dan tepat dibelakangnya ada Gaara yang tengah menyalurkan _chakra_ -nya ketubuh Kakashi, sementara itu Jiraiya dan kedua _kage_ lainnya mencoba membantu Kakashi mengerakkan penjara air miliknya menuju pintu gerbang ruang dimensi dengan perlahan.

Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiri tegap di posisinya, tak melepaskan pandangannya kearah _chakra_ Kyuubi yang tengah berada didalam penjara air milik Kakashi. _Chakra_ tersebut membentuk lingkaran utuh dan tak bergerak sama sekali sedari tadi. Namun, tiba-tiba _chakra_ tersebut bergejolak kemudian berputar searah jarum jam dan sesaat kemudian terdengarlah bunyi berdesing dari _chakra_ tersebut. Bunyi tersebut makin lama makin terdengar nyaring membuat seluruh orang didalam ruangan menatap heran kearah chakra tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang _Sandaime Tsuchikage_ Onoki yang berada disebelah kanan penjara air Kakashi.

"Entahlah, aku pun baru pertama kali melihat ini." Jawab Jiraiya yang berada didepan penjara air Kakashi.

Perlahan suara desingan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pendengaran itu menghilang, lalu setelahnya diikuti dengan berhentinya putaran bola _chakra_ tersebut. Berdegup sekali layaknya jantung, _chakra_ tersebut kemudian membentuk tulang belulang, lalu organ dalam, kemudian urat nadi yang menjalar keseluruh bagian tulang, lalu dengan perlahan tumbuhlah daging yang menutupi tulang belulang beserta isinya.

"Apa-apaan ini." Gumam sang _Yondaime Raikage_ A saat melihat kejadian unik yang baru pertama ia lihat semasa hidupnya.

Setelah proses pembentukan itu selesai, maka terlihatlah seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut jingga panjang tengah memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil terus melayang dalam penjara air milik Kakashi.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

Keterangan :

1\. Sklera adalah bagian putih pada bola mata

.

.

Author Note :

Holla... salam kenal semuanya, akhirnya saya bisa jadi author juga disini... wkwkwk :D

Setelah sekian lama menjadi reader akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk menjadi author, sempet perang batin juga sih waktu mau publish ni cerita, saya takut kalau cerita saya tidak disukai para pembaca disini, tapi rasa takut itu masih kalah dengan rasa penasaran saya untuk menjadi author dan akhirnya saya beranikan diri untuk mempublish cerita ini.

Dikarenakan ini cerita pertama saya, jadi saya harap kebesaran hati para reader maupun author lainnya untuk memberikan saran yang dapat membuat karya tulis saya menjadi lebih baik.

Mungkin hanya itu saja Author Note untuk chapter ini, jika suka dengan cerita saya silahkan vote, follow, komen dan sebagainya... :)

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya...bye :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pairing : ItaFemKyuu, SasuFemNaru, JiraTsuna, KakaAnko dan Lainnya.

Rated : T+

Warning : Jika tidak suka tolong jangan dibaca! Fic ini mengandung unsur Gender Switch, Straight Pair, OOC, OC, typo (s)

Genre : Romance, Comedy dan lainnya.

Note : Dilarang mengcopy keseluruhan ataupun sebagian dari karya tulis saya!

.

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

Perlahan suara desingan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pendengaran itu menghilang, lalu setelahnya diikuti dengan berhentinya putaran bola _chakra_ tersebut. Berdegup sekali layaknya jantung, _chakra_ tersebut kemudian membentuk tulang belulang, lalu organ dalam, kemudian urat nadi yang menjalar keseluruh bagian tulang, lalu dengan perlahan tumbuhlah daging yang menutupi tulang belulang beserta isinya.

"Apa-apaan ini." Gumam sang _Yondaime Raikage_ A saat melihat kejadian unik yang baru pertama ia lihat semasa hidupnya.

Setelah proses pembentukan itu selesai, maka terlihatlah seorang gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut jingga panjang tengah memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil terus melayang dalam penjara air milik Kakashi.

.

.

 **Another Story of Shinobi World**

 **Chapter 2 : Awal dari segalanya**

 **By : TheB1gBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Selamat Membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

"Loh, bagaimana bisa _chakra_ tadi berubah menjadi sosok wanita seperti ini." Tanya Jiraiya yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Sudahlah, kita tak punya banyak waktu. Sekarang sebaiknya kita bawa gadis ini kerumah sakit agar bisa diperiksa." Sahut sang istri yang ternyata sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Mei... bisa kau tolong ambilkan aku selimut tebal yang ada di laci meja itu." Ucap Tsunade ke sang _Godaime Mizukage_ yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh ya, tentu." Jawab Sang _Godaime Mizukage_ enteng.

Setelah menyerahkan selimut yang diambilnya dilaci lemari kepada Tsunade. Mei lantas berdiri disamping Tsunade dan terus menatap heran kearah sang gadis yang tengah melayang-layang didalam penjara air milik Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Buat kalian yang merasa pria sejati harap tutup matanya karena aku akan mengeluarkan gadis ini dari penjara air milik kakashi." Ucap Tsunade keras agar seluruh orang diruangan tersebut mendengarnya.

"Hei, kakek tua, cepat tutup matamu, kau melihat gadis itu seolah makanan saja." Ucap Jiraiya kepada sang _Sandaime Tsuchikage_.

"Aku bukanlah pria mesum sepertimu Jiraiya. Dan jaga ucapanmu atau kau akan kuubah menjadi salah satu bagian tembok digedung ini."

"Uhhhh... menakutkan sekali." Balas Jiraiya kembali dengan nada meledek.

Kemudian mereka pun menutup mata mereka secara bersamaan setelah sebelumnya mendapat _deathglare_ gratis dari Tsunade.

"Kau juga. Tutup matamu! Dasar tua-tua keladi." Seru Mei Terumi kepada A sang _Yondaime Raikage_.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus berkencan denganku malam ini, bagaimana?"

"Boleh, tapi sebelum itu kulelehkan dulu kelaminmu dengan jutsu lavaku, bagaimana? adil bukan?"

"Oohh... jadi kau seorang _Sadomasokis_ ya Mei," balas A tak mau kalah. "Sepertinya kita memang jodoh. Karena aku juga menyukai hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan." Tambah A sambil menyeringai mesum kearah Mei.

"Ck, sudahlah, aku malas meladenimu." Balas Mei mencoba mengalah, Mei tau jika ia terus melanjutkan debat ini, maka ia hanya akan mendapatkan jawaban mesum dari A dan karena itu Mei mecoba menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Setelah memastikan dan melihat seluruh pria diruangan itu sudah menutup mata mereka, Tsunade segera memerintahkan Kakashi untuk melepas jutsu penjara airnya.

" _Kai_..." Ucap Kakashi masih dengan posisi mata terpejam.

Kemudian, air yang semula berbentuk bola raksasa itupun pecah ―meleleh― turun kelantai yang diikut oleh tubuh polos wanita berambut jingga yang sejak tadi melayang didalamnya. Dengan cekatan Tsunade dan Mei membopong tubuh wanita itu dan meletakannya diatas kursi panjang tepat di mana Tsunade tadi duduk. Kemudian ia menutupi tubuh polos wanita itu dengan selimut yang ia bawa tadi.

"Cantik sekali." Gumam Mei lirih.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk menyetujui gumaman lirih sang _Godaime Mizukage_. Tsunade akui bahwa wanita yang sekarang tengah berbaring dihadapanya itu memang terlihat sempurna. Rambut jingganya yang panjang, kulit putih bersih, bulu mata lentik, bibir tipis kemerahan, leher yang jenjang, payudara yang berukuran sedikit diatas rata-rata, walaupun tak sebesar miliknya, namun bentuknya indah layaknya buah melon. Lalu pinggangnya yang ramping, perutnya yang rata dan tentu saja pantatnya yang montok itu bisa saja membuat pria jatuh pingsan karenanya.

"Hallo... Tsunade, apakah sekarang kami boleh membuka mata?" Tanya Jiraiya yang sedari tadi menyadari bahwa ruangan terasa sangat sepi.

"Oh, tentu, maaf tadi aku sedang melamun." Jawab Tsunade cepat setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kemudian semua pria yang berada diruangan itu membuka mata mereka. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok gadis yang tengah tertidur di kursi panjang didekat dinding, menatap dengan seksama makhluk cantik yang tercipta dari segumpal _chakra_ milik Kyuubi. Itachi menyentuh dadanya saat ia merasakan semacam sengatan kecil dihatinya ketika melihat wanita cantik dihadapannya. Ia berjalan mendekati wanita tersebut, tangannya bergerak turun untuk menyentuh pipi si wanita, membuat pipi wanita tersebut bergetar pelan karenannya. Ia terkekeh geli didalam hati saat melihat pipi tembem sang wanita bergetar akibat sentuhannya.

"Cantik." Gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Bahkan karena pelannya gumamman tersebut tak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Mohon permisi tuan, kami mau membawa wanita ini ke rumah sakit." Panggil pihak medis yang berada disebelahnya. Tersadar dari lamunannya, Itachi pun menyingkir dari hadapan sang wanita.

Dengan cekatan dua orang ninja medis tersebut mengangkat sang wanita dan memindahkannya ke atas _brangkar_ , kemudian membawanya keluar dari ruangan basement tersebut. Itachi menatap kepergian sang gadis dengan senyum penuh arti, mungkin mulai besok ia harus segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari-hari membosankannya. Ia telah jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sang wanita yang begitu cantik layaknya malaikat yang turun dari surga, dan... oh... jangan lupa, ingatkan ia besok untuk membeli krim wajah yang mampu menghilangkan keriput pada wajahnya. Ia kemarin sempat melihat sponsor krim tersebut muncul ditelevisi saat ia sedang menonton acara lawak dimana Killer Bee yang menjadi _host_ -nya.

"hoii, _baka-aniki_ , kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? kau terlihat seperti orang gila. Kau tidak sedang berfikir macam-macam pada wanita itu, kan?" cerocos Sasuke setelah dirinya berada disamping sang kakak.

"Hmmm... sepertinya aku memang sudah gila Sasuke. Dan aku juga sudah berpikir macam-macam mengenai gadis itu." Balasnya santai sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang tertuju kearah sang gadis yang tengah didorong diatas _brangkar._

"APA?" teriak Sasuke terkejut atas jawaban sang kakak yang ternyata membenarkan semua dugaannya. Kemudian ia menggeleng heran. "Inilah akibatnya kalau kau telalu sering bergaul dengan kakek Jiraiya-mesum itu."

"Ck. Sudahlah kau diam saja. Kau hanya perlu membantuku untuk mendapatkannya atau r-a-h-a-s-i-a-mu yang selama ini kau simpan rapat akan kubongkar didepan umum."

"Apa maksudmu? dan rahasia apa yang kau tau mengenai diriku?" tanya sasuke kembali dengan wajah ketakutan yang hanya bisa ia tunjukan dihadapan sesama Uchiha.

Itachi mendekat kearah Sasuke, kemudian menatap dalam mata sang adik, saling pandang dengan penuh tanda tanya, lalu ia pun berbisik pelan kepada sang adik.

"Aku tau alasan kenapa kau menolak semua wanita cantik disekitarmu," bisik Itachi pelan memberi jeda untuk kalimat pamungkasnya. "Kau menyukai... tidak, tidak, tapi mencintai sahabatmu sendiri yang bernama...,"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Itachi kemudian yang membuat mulut Sasuke terbuka serta mata membelalak terkejut atas perkataan sang kakak.

"B-b-bagaimana kau..."

"Sudahlah adikku yang memiliki kelainan, kau tak perlu tau bagaimana cara aku mengetahuinya. Yang perlu kau tau hanya satu hal, yaitu segera datang ketempatku saat aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Jawab Itachi sambil menepuk pelan pundak sang adik. Ia kemudian segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar basement, meninggalkan sang adik yang masih membeku akibat perkataaanya.

"Kau... kau...,"

"KAU PASTI MENGGUNAKAN GENJUTSU-MU PADAKU KAN _BAKA-HENTAAAIIII-ANIKIIIIIIII_." Teriak Sasuke sekeras-kerasnya kepada sang kakak yang tengah santainya berjalan menuju pintu keluar basement.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA." Tawa Itachi keras akibat mendengarkan teriakan frustasi sang adik.

"KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK _BAKA-HENTAAAIIII-ANIKIII_." Sasuke kembali berteriak setelah ia mendengar tawa kemenangan sang kakak.

"Ck, baiklah, aku akan menurut padamu untuk sekarang aniki. Tapi lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan membalasmu." Gumam Sasuke pelan disertai seringan seram diwajahnya.

"HOOII... _Teme_ ,kau kenapa senyam-senyum gak jelas begitu, mana senyummu itu menyeramkan lagi." Ucap Naruto yang ternyata sudah berdiri disebelah Sasuke.

"Ck. kau mau membuatku jantungan _dobe_. Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu? apa sudah dari tadi?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto, ia sedikit merasa takut kalau-kalau ternyata Naruto mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan _baka-hentai-aniki_ nya.

"Oh tidak, aku baru saja berada disini. Aku menghampirimu saat aku mendengar kau berteriak ketika aku sedang memakai kembali pakaianku."

"Ck, sudahlah lupakan saja," balas Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Jadi, apa kau lapar? aku mau pergi kekedai _ramen_ Ichiraku, kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

" _Ramen_? bukannya kau tak suka makan _ramen_. Biasanya kau cuma mau makan sup tomat dikedai keluarga Akamichi."

"Kau ini cerewet seperti wanita _Dobe_. Jadi, kau mau ikut atau tidak? kalau tidak sebaiknya aku pergi sendiri saja."

"Hehehe... jangan marah dong Sasuke. Aku kan aku cuma tanya," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut, Sasuke. Aku harus kerumah orangtua Sakura untuk melihat anakku, sudah seminggu aku tak melihatnya."

"Baiklah... kalau begitu, sampaikan saja salamku pada kedua orangtua sakura dan ciumkan untukku pipi kiri-kanan Shinachiku." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Naruto.

"Hahaha... baiklah, aku akan melakukan semuanya." Jawab Naruto sambil berlalu menjauh dari Sasuke. "Oh ya... Sasuke, jangan lupa nanti malam kerumahku. Aku sudah mengajak Kiba dan Lee untuk tanding game bola ditempatku."

Tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, kemudian Sasuke berjalan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu, mengingat hanya dirinya sendirilah yang tersisa disana. Semua orang kecuali dirinya dan Naruto dari tadi sudah pergi untuk mengikuti wanita berambut jingga itu kerumah sakit. Mungkin ia juga akan kesana, tapi setelah ia mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu, dan mungkin rencana makan di kedai paman Teuchi pun akan ia batalkan, mengingat Naruto yang tak jadi ikut dengannya.

"Sepertinya sup tomat dikedai keluarga Akamichi menjadi pilihan yang tepat sekarang." Gumamnya lirih disertai helaan nafas panjang.

Sementara itu dirumah sakit Konoha, terlihat beberapa pria sedang berdiri didepan sebuah pintu ruang operasi.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Kakashi kepada seluruh pria yang berada disana.

"Ntahlah, mungkin sambil menunggu, kita bisa mencoba menerka-nerka berapa lama lagi umur Onoki." Celetuk Jiraiya sambil mengerakkan bahunya.

"Enam bulan lagi. Dan aku bertaruh satu juta Ryo untuk itu." Sahut A sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Baiklah, lalu kau, Kakashi. Apa kau tak ingin bertaruh?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Kakasih.

"Rupanya kalian semua sudah bosan hidup ya." Jawab Onoki tanpa membiarkan Kakashi membuka suara. "Baiklah, aku akan membuat kalian semua mati, dan kau Jiraiya, sepertinya kau akan mati sebelum bertemu anak ke-duamu."

"Hahahaha... senang sekali bisa menggodamu Onoki." Kata Jiraiya tanpa peduli pada ancaman bohong sang _Sandaime Tsuchikage_.

"Haaaaa... dasar orang-orang tua tak tau diri. Sudah tua tapi sifatnya seperti bocah saja." Kata Gaara menghentikan tawa Jiraiya.

"Sudahlah... Gaara, jangan hiraukan mereka. Mereka semua itu mencoba menghibur diri karena umur mereka tinggal sebentar lagi." Sahut Itachi yang berada disebelah Gaara.

"HEII. JAGA MULUTMU. BOCAH!" Seru serempak empat orang dewasa dihadapannya.

Tanpa peduli dengan teriakkan amarah empat orang tua dihadapannya, Itachi kembali menatap pintu ruang operasi sambil terus mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi didalam.

"Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu? Tsunade... Shizune?" tanya Mei kepada dua orang dihadapannya yang tengah sibuk memeriksa tubuh wanita berambut jingga itu.

"Ntahlah, aku pun tak tau apa yang harus kami lakukan. Tubuh ini normal-normal saja, semua organ dalamnya lengkap, hanya saja... chakranya sama seperti chakra si ekor sembilan." Jawab Tsunade sambil terus melihat layar monitor yang memperlihatkan ogran dalam si wanita berambut jingga.

"Jadi... maksudmu, wanita ini adalah bentuk lain dari Kyuubi?"

Tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Tsunade hanya menjawab pertanyaan Mei dengan anggukkan. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan kearah Shizune yang tengah memeriksa tubuh si wanita berambut jingga.

"Shizune, aku titipkan gadis ini dibawah pengawasanmu. Hubungi aku saat ia sudah siuman."

"Tentu, Tsunade-sama, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Hmm... bagus," Ucap Tsunade sambil menepuk pelan bahu Shizune.

"Ayo Mei, sebaiknya kita keluar saja. Sudah dua jam kita diruangan ini."

Menundukan kepala tanda setuju, kemudian Mei pun mengikuti Tsunade keluar ruangan. Diluar ruangan terlihat enam orang pria berbeda usia tengah berdebat sesuatu yang tak penting. Tsunade dan Mei yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena heran dengan kelakuan kekanak-kanakkan enam orang pria tersebut.

"Ck. Bisa kalian semua berhenti. Kalian itu sudah tua, janganlah betingkah seperti anak kecil." Kata Tsunade kepada seluruh pria dihadapannya.

Lantas ke-enam pria tersebut pun terdiam. Itachi segera berjalan kearah Tsunade untuk bertanya apa saja yang terjadi didalam ruangan operasi tadi.

"Nenek Tsunade, apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa wanita tadi? Kenapa dia bisa muncul dari _chakra_ Kyuubi?" tanya Itachi kepada Tsunade layaknya mengintrogasi penjahat.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, wanita tadi baik-baik saja, dia adalah wujud baru dari Kyuubi." Jawab Tsunade dengan tenang.

"Loh, bagaimana bisa sekumpulan _chakra_ berubah menjadi manusia, mana wujudnya wanita lagi." Celetuk Gaara yang masih binggung atas pernyataan Tsunade.

"Kemungkinan karena serbuk tanduk Kaguya Ootsuki. _Chakra_ Kyuubi yang ternyata mampu ber- _sinkronasi_ dengan serbuk, membuat serbuk tumbuh dan mengikat setiap chakra hingga membentuk tubuh si wanita itu." Balas Tsunade atas kebinggungan Gaara. "sudahlah tak perlu dibahas lagi, apapun alasannya... sekarang Kyuubi sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita normal."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita kembali kekantor, masih ada urusan mengenai Akatsuki yang mesti kita bahas." Kata Jiraiya kepada semua orang disana. "Dan kau Tsunade, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Biar aku, A, Onoki, dan Mei saja yang kembali kekantor."

"Tak bisa! Aku juga salah satu anggota dewan di PDN, aku harus tau apa yang sedang terjadi didunia ninja."

"Tak ada alasan Tsunade! Apa kau mau aku yang menggendongmu pulang kerumah?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan pulang sendiri, tapi kau harus berjanji menceritakan semua hasil rapat nanti."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya." Jawab jiraiya lembut sambil mengecup pelan bibir sang istri.

"Hei. Mesum. Bisa kau lanjutkan nanti malam saja, sekarang kita masih punya banyak urusan." Celetuk Onoki saat ia melihat Jiraiya tengah melumat bibir Tsunade.

"Ck. Dasar kakek tua penggangu." Gumamnya pelan setelah melepas ciumannya pada sang istri.

"Aku pergi dulu, sayang. Istirahatkan dirimu baik-baik, aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Ucapnya lembut sambil terus membelai pipi sang istri.

"Hm, baiklah, hati-hati dijalan." Balas Tsunade sambil tersenyum serta memegang tangan sang suami yang sedang mengelus pipinya.

Tersenyum tipis, Jiraiya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sang istri. Sementara Jiraiya dan para mantan _kage_ lainnya pergi kembali kekantor PDN, Kakashi memutuskan untuk kembali kekantor _Hokage_ untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kini yang tersisa hanya Gaara dan Itachi saja, mereka berdua sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tak punya pekerjaan yang mesti kau selesaikan, _Kazekage_?" Kata Itachi memncoba memulai obrolan.

"Tidak ada, aku selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tepat waktu."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu."

Lima belas menit setelah obrolan singkat itu, muncullah pemuda berambut kuning cerah dari arah pintu masuk rumah sakit. Sambil melemparkan senyumnya kearah Gaara dan Itachi, Naruto langsung bergegas berjalan menuju ke-duanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa nenek Tsunade sudah tau siapa wanita itu?" tanya Naruto setibanya ia disamping Gaara.

"nenek Tsunade bilang, bahwa wanita itu adalah wujud baru dari Kyuubi." Celetuk Itachi santai.

"Oh, begitu, sekarang bagaimana keadaannya, Itachi- _nii_?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Naruto. Kita hanya perlu menunggunya siuman saja."

"Oh, baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sasuke? aku tak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Ck. Kenapa hanya Sasuke sih yang ada dikepalamu, daripada kau mengurusi orang yang tak tentu keberadaannya, lebih baik kau periksakan dirimu bersama Shizune. Kau terlihat kesakitan tadi." Celetuk Gaara dengan nada dingin.

"Oh... ayolah, kenapa sekarang kau ikut-ikutan sifat Sasuke sih. Aku ini tangguh, kesakitan seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa bagiku."

"Haaa... terserah kau sajalah."

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke pun muncul dari pintu masuk rumah sakit. Wajahnya tampak segar, setelah ia menghabiskan tiga mangkuk sup tomat dikedai Akamichi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat ketiga orang didepannya dari tadi hanya memandangi pintu ruang operasi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanya menunggu wanita berambut jingga itu bangun." Jawab Naruto sambil memandangi Sasuke.

"Oh..." balas sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Ucap gara sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah... baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada Matsuri ya. Bilang padanya, kapan-kapan mainlah ke Konoha lagi."

"Tentu, aku akan menyampaikan salammu." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis kearah naruto. "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Itachi... Sasuke."

Gaara berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Namun saat ia melewati Sasuke, ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang penuh amarah. Tak ada yang melihat tatapan sekilas Gaara, hanya Sasuke saja yang melihat dan membalas tatapan tersebut dengan tatapan dingin yang mematikan. Entah apa yang terjadi kepada mereka berdua, tak ada yang tau terkecuali mereka berdua dan tentu saja Tuhan.

' _Bukannya tadi Gaara bilang dia tak ada pekerjaan lagi, tapi kenapa sekarang dia bilang ada pekerjaan? Atau jangan-jangan dia juga menyukai Naruto? Sehingga ia tak suka melihat kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto dan memutuskan untuk pergi saja?_ ' Gumam Itachi dalam hati sambil melihat kepergian Gaara.

"Ck. tak kusangka banyak orang abnormal yang berada disekitar Naruto." Lanjut Itachi pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala tanda heran. Tak perduli walaupun salah satu orang abnormal itu adalah sang adik.

Waktu menunjukan pukul empat sore, saat Shizune keluar dari ruang operasi. Shizune lalu memanggil Naruto untuk memberitahunya bahwa wanita berambut jingga sudah siuman. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung masuk keruang operasi, kemudian menundukan dirinya dikursi samping tempat tidur wanita berambut jingga itu.

"Hai, bocah, apa kabarmu? Sudah lama aku tak melihat dirimu." Kata Kyuubi sambil memiringkan kepala kekiri menatap Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kurama. Banyak yang terjadi saat kau memutuskan untuk melakukan tidur-panjang. Aku berhasil menikahi Sakura, kami sudah memiliki satu anak. Anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan bernama Shinachiku." Jawab Naruto sambil menahan air matanya yang siap keluar tatkala ia mengingat kembali mendiang sang istri.

"Wah, kalau begitu, aku ucapkan selamat kepadamu Naruto," balas Kurama sambil tersenyum lebut kepada Naruto. "Lalu, dimana Sakura sekarang, aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadanya."

"Dia sudah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu, Kurama."

"Maaf, aku tak tau, Naruto."

"Sudahlah, tak apa, ini semua sudah takdir tuhan," Ucap Naruto mencoba tegar. "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaanmu, apa kau nyaman dengan tubuh barumu, Kurama?"

"Lumayan nyaman, aku tak pernah berpikir akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku pikir... aku akan selama-lamanya menjadi _Biju_." Kata Kurama sambil melihat sekujur tubuhnya. "Dan Naruto, jangan panggil aku Kurama lagi. Panggil saja aku Kyuubi, kurasa dengan wujud seperti ini... nama itu terdengar jauh lebih baik untukku."

Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan mantan _Biju_ -nya itu, ia lalu berkata, "Sepertinya kau benar Kyuu- _nee-chan_."

"Kyuu- _nee_ saja, jangan pake _chan_. Umurku ini sudah ratusan tahun, aku tak pelu embel-embel manja seperti itu."

"Baiklah Kyuu- _nee_. Sekarang hubungan kita bukan lagi sebatas _Biju_ dan _Jinchuriki_ -nya, melainkan sebuah keluarga, aku menganggapmu sebagai kakakku dan kau... anggap saja aku sebagai adikmu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Kyuubi. "Nama lengkapmu sekarang adalah Uzumaki Kyuubi, bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Hmm... ya, aku suka." Jawab Kyuubi tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Kyuu-nee. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku malam ini."

"Ah... tentu, hati-hatilah dijalan."

Naruto mengangguk pelan kepada Kyuubi. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya kepintu keluar ruang operasi. Saat tangannya menyentuh grendel pintu, Kyuubi kembali memanggilnya. Lalu Kyuubi berkata, "Naruto. Aku lupa bilang padamu. Besok bawakan aku _ramen miso_ pedas ya, aku selalu ingin mencoba makanan favoritmu itu."

"Baiklah, Kyuu-nee. Besok jam sembilan pagi aku akan datang kembali kesini sambil membawa _ramen miso_ pedas untukmu." Sahut Naruto didekat pintu keluar.

Setelah keluar dari ruang operasi Kyuubi, naruto lalu menatap Itachi dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

"Itachi- _nii_ dan Sasuke, apa kalian juga ingin masuk?" Tanya naruto kepada dua kakak-beradik itu.

"Tidak, tubuhku capek, aku mau langsung pulang saja." Jawab Sasuke Santai.

"Ha!... lantas kenapa kau datang kesini tadi, seharusnya kau tak datang kesini kalau kau merasa capek. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?"

Untuk sesaat ia merasa heran dengan tingkah laku temannya itu. Sasuke bilang ia lelah, tapi kenapa juga ia mau menunggu Naruto selama itu. ―mengangkat bahunya acuh― Naruto tak mau ambil pusing atas tingkah laku aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali _Dobe_. Jangan sampai mulutmu kubekap dengan sapu tanganku, lalu kau...," Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh celetukan Itachi.

"...kubawa keapartemenku, kemudian akan kujadikan pasangan sehidup-sematiku." Celetuk Itachi dengan nada mengejek yang dibuat-buat. "Jangan Sasuke, jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya. Kau tak maukan Naruto mengetahui tantang kelainanmu."

Gigi Sasuke bergemelutuk, kedua tanganya terkepal erat, matanya menatap tajam sang kakak. "Tutup mulutmu _baka-hentai-aniki_ , sebelum aku merobek-robeknya dengan _Katana_ -ku ini."

"Hahaha... aku cuma bercanda kok Sasuke, aku tak akan membongkar rahasiamu, asal kau menuruti semua perkataanku." Ucap Itachi sambil memeluk leher adiknya dari samping.

"Ck. Kalian berdua ini membicarakan apa sih? Kalau bukan hal yang penting sebaiknya kita segera pulang Sasuke, aku ingin membeli cemilan untuk nanti malam dulu di supermarket." Celetuk Naruto heran dengan omongan kakak-beradik Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil melepas rangkulan sang kakak.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan didalam? Aku harus mengetahui semuanya. Sebab, nanti aku harus melaporkannya kepada nenek Tsunade." Dusta Itachi kepada Naruto.

"Oh... tak ada hal penting yang kami bicarakan, aku hanya memberinya nama. Dan... oh ya, tadi dia meminta untuk dibawakan _ramen miso_ pedas besok, katanya ia sangat ingin mencoba makanan itu."

"Nama? Kau memberinya nama apa Naruto?."

"Aku menamainya Uzumaki Kyuubi dan dia bilang ia sangat senang dengan nama itu."

"Oh... baiklah kalau begitu, kalian berdua boleh pergi." Seru Itachi sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Sepertinya ia besok harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sebab ia harus kerumah sakit dahulu sebelum berangkat ketempat kerjanya. Menyapa sang wanita pujaan bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk dilakukan sebelum ia memulai aktifitasnya esok.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

Author Note :

Saya Kembali... :D

Silahkan dibaca chapter terbaru dari cerita gaje saya ini, saya harap reader pada suka...heheh

Dan saya harap reader gak kebingungan dengan cerita saya :D

Pengalaman pertama jadi author ternyata seru juga, apalagi pas baca-baca review dari reader semua, jadi makin semangat saya buat update ceritanya dan terima kasih buat reader semua yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk ngebaca dan nge-review serta mem-follow dan mem-favoritin cerita saya yang super gaje ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya, dukungan kalian benar-benar bearti buat saya. :)

Oh iya, buat balasan review yang pake akun langsung aku balas lewat PM ya, sedangkan yang gk pake akun aku balas dibawah.

Itakun : terima kasih ya buat reviewnya, ini sudah dilanjut, semoga kamu suka :)

Nitasyanur : thanks buat reviewnya, sorry ya kalau updatenya kelamaan :)

Fuchan : thanks reviewnya, semoga chapter ini bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa penasaran kamu ya :) dan maaf kalau updatenya kelamaan.

Super siscon : thanks untuk reviewnya ya :) disini umur sasuke dan naruto 25 tahun, soalnya saya asumsikan bahwa umur naruto masih 16 tahun saat selesai perang shinobi keempat, jikalau salah tolong koreksinya nanti saya perbaiki :D

Guest : thank you reviewnya :) dichapter ini yang baru dijelaskan adalah perubahan kyuubi sedangkan tentang perubahan naruto nanti akan terbongkar sesuai alur certia :D

Unknown : thanks reviewnya, ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan dibaca :D

Sekian Author Note untuk chapter ini, jika suka dengan cerita saya silahkan vote, follow, komen dan sebagainya... :)

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya...bye :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pairing : ItaFemKyuu, SasuFemNaru, JiraTsuna, KakaAnko dan Lainnya.

Rated : T+

Warning : Jika tidak suka tolong jangan dibaca! Fic ini mengandung unsur Gender Switch, Straight Pair, Alur lambat, OOC, OC, typo (s)

Genre : Romance, Comedy dan lainnya.

Note : Dilarang mengcopy keseluruhan ataupun sebagian dari karya tulis saya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

"Nama? Kau memberinya nama apa Naruto?."

"Aku menamainya Uzumaki Kyuubi dan dia bilang ia sangat senang dengan nama itu."

"Oh... baiklah kalau begitu, kalian berdua boleh pergi." Seru Itachi sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Sepertinya ia besok harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sebab ia harus kerumah sakit dahulu sebelum berangkat ketempat kerjanya. Menyapa sang wanita pujaan bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk dilakukan sebelum ia memulai aktifitasnya esok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another Story of Shinobi World**

 **Chapter 3 : Kebenaran dan sebuah harapan (Bagian 1)**

 **By : TheB1gBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Selamat Membaca-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari diufuk timur mulai merayap keluar dari tidur panjangnya, langit biru dengan tegas terus menemani sang mentari yang mencoba bangkit dari sangkarnya. Burung-burung berkicau pertanda hari yang cerah telah datang. Hiruk-pikuk manusia berlalu-lalang dijalan, mencoba memulai hari atau sekedar mencari rejeki. Didepan sebuah rumah sakit terbaik di Konoha, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri sambil terus memperhatikan penampilannya. Ditangan kirinya ada sebuah kantong plastik berwarna putih dengan tulisan "Ramen Ichiraku", sedangkan ditangan yang satunya terdapat sebuket bunga mawar merah yang masih segar.

Setelah merasa bahwa penampilannya baik-baik saja, pemuda tersebut lalu bergegas masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Sepuluh menit mencari akhirnya pemuda tersebut menemukan kamar sang wanita pujaan. Ia sempat panik tadi, saat ia tidak menemukan lagi sang wanita didalam ruang operasi, dengan cepat ia pergi menuju meja _receptionist_ untuk menanyakan keberadaan sang wanita pujaan. Dan disinilah ia sekarang didepan pintu salah satu ruang rawat inap dirumah sakit ini. Sambil tersenyum manis, ia membuka pintu lalu begegas berjalan menuju kearah sang wanita pujaan yang tengah berbaring diatas kasurnya.

Kyuubi terkejut saat melihat seorang pemuda tengah berjalan kearahnya, pemuda itu terus tersenyum menatap wajahnya. Kyuubi mencoba untuk duduk diatas kasurnya saat pemuda tersebut duduk dikursi disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanya Kyuubi kepada pemuda yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

Tak menjawab. Pemuda tersebut hanya terus memandangi Kyuubi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kyuubi yang merasa diperhatikan dengan aneh, kemudian mencoba merapikan pakaian khusus pasien yang ia pakai, lalu menyisir rambut panjang sepinggangnya dengan tangan, kemudian meletekan ujung rambutnya kedepan pundak kanannya.

' _Brengsek.'_ Umpat Itachi dalam hati saat matanya tertuju kearah leher jenjang Kyuubi yang tak lagi terhalang oleh helaian rambut jingga-nya. Leher putih itu begitu menggiurkan, ingin sekali Itachi menghisap, menyedot, bahkan menggigit leher itu hingga timbul ruam-ruam merah disana.

Menggeleng pelan, Itachi lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah dada Kyuubi yang masih tertutup oleh pakaian hijau milik rumah sakit. Itachi lagi-lagi mengumpat didalam hati saat fokus matanya dapat menangkap tonjolan kecil dipuncak payudara Kyuubi. Kyuubi tak memakai bra ―pikirnya kalut― lalu matanya kembali bergerak kebawah kearah pinggang Kyuubi. Jangan-jangan Kyuubi juga tak memakai celana dalam sekarang, pikirnya kembali sambil membayangkan tubuh polos Kyuubi terpampang dihadapannya.

"Hallo... tuan? apa anda mendengar perkataan saya?" tanya Kyuubi sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Itachi.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Itachi lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wajah Kyuubi, kemudian ia berkata, "Maaf, aku hanya sedang sibuk sendiri dengan pikiranku."

"Ehmm... namaku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi." Lanjut Itachi sambil menjulurkan tanganya kearah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi dengan gerakan perlahan membalas uluran tangan Itachi, sambil berkata, "Aku Uzumaki Kyuubi, panggil saja Kyuubi kalau kau mau."

"Tentu, tentu saja aku mau. Kalau begitu kau panggil saja aku Itachi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

"Jadi, Itachi. Ada perlu apa kau menemuiku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memperhatikan bunga dan sebuah kantong aneh dikedua tangan Itachi.

"Ahh... aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, lalu... mamberikan ini sebagai hadiah." Jawab Itachi sambil memberikan Kyuubi sebuket bunga dan sebungkus _ramen miso pedas_.

"Oke... bagaimana kau tau, kalau aku sedang ingin makan _ramen_?"

"Dari Naruto, semalam aku bertanya kepadanya setelah beberapa saat ia keluar dari ruanganmu."

"Oh...," Jawab Kyuubi santai. "Lalu dimana adikku itu berada sekarang?"

"Adik? Maksudmu Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Ehmmm... dia mungkin masih tidur diapartemennya. Ku dengar semalam ia berencana bermain game bersama teman-temannya." Jawab Itachi sambil menatap Kyuubi _intens_.

"Oh, begitu." Seru Kyuubi singkat sambil menundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan intens si sulung Uchiha.

Itachi yang menyadari gelagat aneh Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tipis, sekilas ia melihat rona merah dikedua pipi Kyuuubi. Itachi menyeringai tipis saat mendapatkan ide bagus untuk menggoda Kyuubi yang tengah menunduk malu akibat tatapan _intens_ -nya tadi. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa membuat Kyuubi jatuh cinta padanya. Matanya tertuju pada buket bunga yang tengah berada dipelukan Kyuubi, ia lalu membuka obrolan untuk memulai aksinya menggoda Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka bunganya?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk sebuket bunga yang tengah Kyuubi peluk.

"Hm, aku suka." Jawab Kyuubi sambil tersenyum manis pada Itachi.

Itachi yang melihat senyum manis Kyuubi hanya terdiam beberapa saat, dunia disekitarnya serasa berhenti, bahkan untuk beberapa saat ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Senyuman Kyuubi merupakan senyuman wanita termanis yang pernah ia lihat, sehingga dapat membuat niatnya untuk menggerjai Kyuubi hilang seketika.

Kyuubi kembali dibuat heran oleh kelakuan Itachi saat ini. Bagaimana bisa setelah bertanya dan Kyuubi menjawab, Itachi malah terdiam seperti patung batu. Kyuubi kembali melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Itachi berharap Itachi dapat kembali sadar dari khayalannya.

"Ah ya, ada apa?" tanya Itachi setelah sadar dari lamunanya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sedikit aneh tadi."

"Ah tidak, aku tadi hanya sedang berpikir tentang pekerjaan saja."

"Oh..." jawab Kyuubi mengerti. "Ehm... Itachi, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin beristirahat, bisakah kau keluar dari ruanganku, badanku sedikit pegal dan kepalaku terasa pusing, sepertinya aku belum terbiasa dengan tubuh ini."

"Oh, oke, baiklah... maaf jika aku menganggumu, istirahatlah dengan benar dan semoga kau cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Kyuubi dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Itachi kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan Kyuubi, ia tak ingin menganggu waktu istirahat sang wanita pujaan, dan sepertinya ia harus segera bergegas ke Istana _Hokage_ sebelum Kakashi ataupun adiknya menelponnya karena terlambat datang bekerja.

Setelah kepergian Itachi, Kyuubi pun segera menghentikan akting pura-pura sakitnya. Ia lalu bergegas berdiri dan mengambil buket bunga mawar beserta _ramen_ yang diberi Itachi kemudian membuangnya kedalam tong sampah disudut ruangan. Ia tak akan sudi memakan atau menyimpan benda apapun yang diberikan oleh pemuda dari klan Uchiha tersebut.

Rasa bencinnya kepada klan Uchiha telah berada diambang batas, perlakuan Madara dan Obito kepadanya tak akan dapat ia maafkan, karena kedua orang dari klan Uchiha itulah ia dibenci oleh seluruh orang didunia dan harus merasakan hidup terus menerus dalam segel dan tak pernah sekalipun merasakan kebebasan. Oleh karena itu, ia tak akan membiarkan kehidupan barunya sebagai manusia hancur karena keberadaan si Uchiha Itachi itu. Sudah cukup baik rasanya ia tadi berakting berpura-pura baik didepan Itachi dan ia takkan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu. Mulai besok sepertinya ia harus segera keluar dari sini dan menumpang dirumah Naruto, setidaknya jika dirumah Naruto ia bisa mengunci kamar saat si Uchiha Itachi itu datang untuk menganggu hidupnya lagi.

Setelah membuang barang-barang pemberian Uchiha Itachi, Kyuubi kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri sambil menunggu Naruto datang untuk menjenguknya. Selang beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang pria berambut kuning masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuubi.

Selepas menutup pintu ruangan Kyuubi, Naruto lantas bergegas menuju ranjang yang Kyuubi tempati dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang dengan nyaman, kemudian ia memberikan kantong plastik yang berisi _ramen_ pesanan Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyuu- _nee_ , sudah mulai terbiasakah dengan tubuh barumu?" tanya Naruto selepas Kyuubi mengambil kantong _ramen_ dari tangannya.

"yah... lumayan, tubuh manusia terasa lebih ringan dari tubuh _biju_ -ku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku tak pernah membayangkan bakal seperti ini jadinya."

"iya aku juga, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah takdirnya begini, ya tinggal terima dan jalani saja."

Naruto hanya tersenyum menjawab pernyataan Kyuubi, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyuubi akan menerima peristiwa ini dengan lapang dada, sepertinya kepribadian Kyuubi juga ikut berubah bersamaan dengan perubahan tubuhnya.

"lantas bagaimana dengan keadaanmu Naruto? Apa kau baik-baik saja setelah proses penyegelan itu?" tanya Kyuubi sambil membuka bungkus _ramen_ yang dibawakan naruto untuknya.

"iya aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja beberapa hari ini, setiap bangun pagi tubuhku terasa pegal dan beberapa bagian sendi tulangku terasa ngilu."

Kyuubi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti sementara mulutnya sudah mulai penuh dengan _ramen miso pedas_. Setelah seluruh _ramen_ dimulutnya berhasil ia telan, Kyuubi pun segera menjawab perkataan Naruto. "Benarkah, apakah kau sudah memeriksakannya kepada Tsunade...,"

"Nenek Tsunade!" potong Naruto cepat saat mendengar Kyuubi menyebut nama Tsunade tanpa embel penghormatan, "Ingat Kyuu- _nee_ secara fisik nenek Tsunade jauh lebih tua darimu, untuk itu kau harus menghormatinya mulai sekarang, karena begitulah cara manusia menjalani hidup. Yaitu dengan saling menghormati."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan belajar menghormati orang lain." Jawab Kyuubi sambil memutar bola matanya sementara tangan kanannya kembali menyumpit _ramen_ untuk kembali ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah memeriksakan kondisi tubuhmu kepada nenek Tsunade?"

"Belum, dan kurasa itu tidak perlu, mungkin ini hanya gejala sementara dari efek samping proses penyegelan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya aku yakin"

"Baiklah terserah padamu saja, yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu." Balas Kyuubi sambil meletakan mangkuk _ramen_ yang sudah kosong ke meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia menggapai gelas minuman dan segera meneguk habis isi dari gelas tersebut. Setelah bersendawa dengan keras, Kyuubi kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Kyuubi hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala, merasa aneh melihat wanita berparas seperti bidadari namun dengan tingkah seperti kuli.

"Kau itu wanita Kyuu- _nee_ , jaga sikapmu, nanti takkan ada pria yang mau mendekatimu."

"Bodoh amat, Kyuu- _nee_ gak perduli, emangnya siapa yang mau cari pasangan, Kyuu- _nee_ udah nyaman hidup sendiri."

"Oke baiklah, tapi jangan sampai kau menelan liurmu sendiri, Kyuu- _nee_!" Gurau Naruto yang hanya dibalas juluran lidah oleh Kyuubi.

Mari sejenak kita tinggalkan duo Uzumaki dengan Obrolan _ambigu_ -nya, sekarang kita lihat bagaimana keadaan duo Uchiha yang tengah berada ditempat kerja. Terlihat Itachi baru saja memasuki ruangan _Hokage_ yang dimana disana sudah ada sang adik tercinta serta beberapa orang yang mempunyai urusan dengan _Hokage_.

"Baiklah Neji, aku akan menyetujui penambahan alutsista untuk kepolisian Konoha, tapi ingat hanya senjata api, tank dan beberapa pesawat tempur saja."

"Baiklah tuan _Hokage_ , kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu."

Kakashi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian Neji segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan _Hokage_ , tak lupa sebelumnya ia menyapa Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Itachi yang baru saja tiba. Selepas kepergian Neji, Itachi segera menghampiri Kakashi yang tengah bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumen dimejanya.

"Tumben sekali, si SSTI nomor dua pagi-pagi sudah menghadapmu _senpai_. Apa ada hal gawat terjadi di departemen kepolisian Konoha?"

"SSTI?" jawab Kakashi sambil menatap Itachi yang berada dihadapannya.

Itachi menghela nafas kemudian memijit pelipinya, ia binggung bagaimana seorang _Hokage_ seperti Kakashi tak tau dengan singkatan yang lagi _hits_ diKonoha. "SSTI artinya adalah Suami Suami Takut Istri, _senpai_..."

"Oh...," jawab Kakashi sambil kembali fokus pada dokumen-dokumen dimejanya. "Kau tadi bilang nomor dua, lantas siapa SSTI nomor satu di Konoha?" lanjut Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen dimejanya.

"Shikamaru." Jawab Itachi dengan santainya sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat kearah wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menguap santai saat mendengar ejekan dari Itachi. "Setidaknya aku bukan bujang tua mesum yang tak laku-laku."

Seketika ruangan _Hokage_ yang sunyi senyap mendadak riyuh akibat tawa keras dari Sasuke dan Kakashi yang disertakan adegan guling-guling dilantai ruangan tersebut. Itachi yang melihat adegan tawa tidak elit dari sang adik hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sepertinya sang adik lupa bahwa rahasia terkelamnya ada berada ditangan Itachi. Mungkin sekali-kali sang adik mesti diberi pelajaran agar si adik tau posisinya dimana. Setelah membiarkan sang adik tertawa gila beberapa saat akhirnya Itachi membuka mulutnya untuk mengerjai sang adik.

"Baiklah, kau memang benar Shikamaru, aku memang bujang tua yang tak laku-laku, tapi setidaknya aku tidak seperti sasuke yang memiliki kela...,"

"Hei! Hei! Apa yang mau kau ucapkan _baka_ - _aniki_ , jangan kau berani-berani memberitahukannya pada orang-orang atau kau akan merasakan betapa tajamnya pedangku ini." Ucap Sasuke setelah menghentikan tawa gilanya. Ia segera berdiri kemudian menatap Itachi dengan tatapan mematikan khas klan Uchiha yang tentu saja takkan berguna apabila ditujukan pada sang kakak.

"Makanya, jika rahasiamu tak mau terbongkar besok-besok jangan coba untuk ikut mengejekku lagi, kau harusnya selalu ingat bahwa rahasia terkelammu ada padaku."

"Ok―ok, dasar mesum gila, sama adik sendiri aja tega begitu." Gerutu Sasuke mengalah pada kelakuan sang kakak.

Sementara itu―Kakashi yang telah selesai dengan tawa gilanya akhirnya berdiri dan segera menuju meja kerjanya untuk mengatur nafasnya yang habis akibat tertawa tadi. Suasana ruangan kembali tenang, ke-empat orang pria yang tadi membuat keribut kini kembali fokus pada tujuan mereka berada di ruang _Hokage_ ini.

"Baiklah Shikamaru, seperti biasanya tak ada yang perlu kukoreksi dari laporanmu, kau bisa kembali keruanganmu untuk menyelesaikan kontrak kerjasama dengan PureAtom Company."

"Baiklah _Hokage_ - _sama_ , aku mohon undur diri dulu."

Setelah beberapa saat kepergian Shikamaru, Kakashi kemudian memanggil Sasuke agar berdiri dihadapannya. "Sasuke kemarilah aku ada tugas untukmu."

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju meja kerja sang _Hokage_ dan berdiri tepat didepannya. "Tugas apa yang kau punya untukku Kakashi- _sensei_?"

"Kemarin aku telah mengirimkan _sample_ darah dari Kyuubi kepada Orochimaru, berharap ia sebagai ilmuan terbaik Konoha dapat mencari tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi dan ternyata pagi tadi dia menghubungiku via telepon dan mengabarkan ia telah selesai dengan penelitiannya dan siap menyerahkan laporannya padaku. Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat aku memiliki perkerjaan yang menumpuk minta diselesaikan. Jadi, tugasmu adalah pergi ke lab Orochimaru dan ambil laporannya kemudian serahkan padaku, kau mengerti?"

"Ya tentu aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang."

"Bagus."

 _Poofftt..._

Kepulan asap menutupi tubuh Sasuke yang menandai bahwa ia telah pergi menuju lab Orochimaru. Itachi yang tadi hanya berdiri diam sekarang berjalan menuju meja Kakashi untuk menanyakan beberapa hal yang mengganjal pikirannya dari tadi.

"Ehm, _senpai_ , apa kau benar-benar menyetujui permintaan Neji agar Konoha membeli beberapa peralatan tempur dari negara non- _shinobi_?"

"iya." Jawab Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas pekerjaan diatas meja.

"Dan kau juga meminta Shikamaru untuk menyelesaikan kontrak dengan PureAtom Company?"

"iya."

"Oke, jadi sejak kapan _senpai_ tertarik dengan senjata api dan juga nuklir? Bukankah _shinobi_ tak memerlukan itu semua?"

"Haaaa...," helaan napas Kakashi terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Menatap Itachi sebentar, kemudian Kakashi menyudahi pekerjaannya dan bersandar dengan nyaman dikursi kerjanya. "Itachi, dijaman modern seperti sekarang ini, kita tak akan bisa memenangkan pertarungan jika hanya berharap pada kekuatan _charka_ saja, negara-negara non- _shinobi_ diluar sana sudah memiliki alat atau senjata yang lebih baik dari _chakra_ , nuklir merupakan salah satunya, dan belum lagi jika mereka telah berhasil mengembangkan _Exoskeleton Suit_ , maka orang-orang sepertimu yaitu _shinobi_ yang ahli dalam _genjutsu_ akan jadi tak berguna, jadi untuk itu untuk berjaga-jaga maka sebaiknya kita juga punya apa yang mereka punya. Mengerti!"

"Ehm, sepertinya _senpai_ ada benarnya juga, kudengar juga ada beberapa rumor yang mengatakan bahwa beberapa negara adidaya non- _shinobi_ sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan negara _shinobi_."

"iya aku juga dengar rumor itu, makanya aku mengambil langkah seperti ini, belum lagi soal Akatsuki yang terus membuat repot kita, seharusnya kau sebagai mantan dari organisasi Akatsuki tau bahwa Akatsuki merupakan organisasi yang jauh lebih besar dari yang kita ketahui selama ini."

"Ck, aku masuk Akatsuki itu karena terpaksa, bukan karena kemauan, jadi mana mungkin aku bersusah payah buat mencari tau struktur organisasi yang tidak aku suka."

"Terserah kau sajalah, sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali kerja karena aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku dulu."

"ya sudah, aku keruanganku dulu." Itachi lalu memutar tubuhnya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun sebelum ia memutar _grandel_ pintu, ia kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kakashi yang sudah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kerjaannya. "Ehm, _senpai_ , boleh aku bertanya tentang sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi?"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh, aku tak akan pernah memberi tau mu bagaimana suara desahan Anko saat kami berhubungan intim."

"Ck, bukan itu maksudku, yang aku mau tanyakan adalah bagaimana cara _senpai_ meluluhkan hati istri _senpai_ yang _tsundere_ itu?"

"Oh itu, caranya mudah kok, aku mengejarnya terus, menganggu hidupnya setiap saat, dan itu akan membuat pikirannya memikirkan aku terus, saat sudah sampai waktunya maka ia akan luluh juga." Kemudian Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus kepada Itachi. "Apa kau sedang tertarik pada seorang wanita? Apakah dia bersifat _tsundere_ juga seperti istriku?"

"Tidak _senpai_ , aku hanya bertanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja."

"Kalau gitu aku permisi dulu _senpai_."

Kakashi hanya mengangguk singkat memberi ijin, kemudian ia kembali ke rutinitas awalnya yaitu mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang tengah menumpuk diatas mejanya.

Sepuluh menit dengan berjalan santai, akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga dilaboraturiumnya Orochimaru, dengan gerakan santai ia membuka pintu lab tersebut kemudian masuk kedalamnya untuk mengambil laporan hasil penelitian Orochimaru.

"Ah Sasuke, selamat datang," Sapa Orochimaru dengan senyum saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju arahnya. "Ada keperluan apa kau datang menemuiku?"

"Aku ditugaskan oleh _Hokage_ untuk mengambil laporan hasil penelitianmu terhadap Kyuubi."

"Oh begitu rupanya, baiklah tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan dulu laporannya diruanganku."

"Baiklah."

Dengan segera Orochimaru menuju ruangannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berjalan-jalan kecil sambil melihat-lihat keseluruhan dari isi ruangan lab tersebut. Saat sedang asiknya melihat-lihat Sasuke dikejutkan dengan suara lantang Orochimaru yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya. "Jadi Sasuke bagaimana keadaan Naruto, apa ia baik-baik saja?"

"Iya ia baik-baik saja, hanya saja beberapa hari ini ia selalu merasakan ngilu pada sendi-sendi tulangnya setiap ia bangun pagi." Jawab Sasuke sambil terus melihat-lihat bahan penelitian Orochimaru diatas meja-meja labnya.

Orochimaru menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun kertas-kertas laporan saat ia mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu bearti perkiraanku tidak salah lagi." Gumam Orochimaru pelan. Meletakkan kertas laporannya keatas meja, Orochimaru segera berjalan menuju meja komputer untuk mengecek hasil temuannya pada _sample_ darah Kyuubi. "Sasuke, Kemarilah, aku punya sesuatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Dengan segera Sasuke memutar langkah kakinya dan pergi menuju ruangan Orochimaru. Disana ia melihat Orochimaru sedang melihat layar komputernya dengan ekspresi serius kemudian ia mendeketinya dan berdiri dibelakang kursi Orochimaru dan melihat kelayar komputer yang sama. "Apa ini hasil penelitianmu terhadap _sample_ darah Kyuubi?"

"Iya." Jawab Orochimaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"jadi, hal apa yang mau kau beri tau padaku?"

"Kau tadi bilang bahwa Naruto mengalami ngilu-ngilu pada sendi tulangnya setiap ia bangun pagi?"

"Iya"

"Oke, Ehm, apakah Naruto ada meminum atau secara tak langsung terkena cipratan air serbuk tulang Kaguya?"

"Ia tak meminumnya, tapi saat segel diperutnya terbuka lebar ia sempat berendam didalam tong air itu."

Orochimaru kemudian berdiri, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke dan memegang kedua belah bahu Sasuke. "Aku menemukannya Sasuke, aku menemukan solusi tentang masalahmu dengan Naruto."

"Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti, apa kau sudah menemukan obat atau ramuan yang dapat menghilangkan perasaan cintaku pada Naruto?"

"Tidak―tidak, aku punya solusi yang lebih baik, yaitu dengan merubah Naruto menjadi Wanita."

"Apa maksudmu, aku masih belum mengerti. Merubah Naruto menjadi wanita? Dengan Jutsu? Dia juga bisa merubah dirinya sendiri menjadi wanita dengan _oiroke no jutsu_. Dan lagian itu tak permanent dia bakal kembali kewujud prianya cepat atau lambat."

"Maksudku bukan dengan _jutsu_ , tapi dengan ini," Orochimaru menunjukan pada Sasuke sebotol cairan berwarna hijau. "Ini akan membuat Naruto berubah menjadi wanita selamanya."

"Ini cairan apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memutar-mutar botol kecil berisi cairan hijau yang kini tengah berada ditangannya.

"Jadi begini, lebih baik aku jelaskan dari awal saja. Saat kau bilang Naruto sempat berendam didalam tong air serbuk Kaguya, ada kemungkinan sisa serbuk tanduk Kaguya masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto melalui lubang bekas segel diperutnya, dan kemungkinan itu diperkuat dengan penyataan yang kau bilang tadi bahwa setiap pagi sendi-sendi tulang Naruto terasa pegal."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan cairan ini dan Naruto yang bisa berubah menjadi wanita permanent."

"Sabar dulu, aku kan belum selesai menjelaskannya, kau senang sekali memotong pembicaraan orang."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku."

"Oke, aku lanjutkan ya penjelasannya," Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan segera mengambil kursi terdekat dan duduk dihadapan Orochimaru. "Alasan dari sakit sendi yang Naruto rasakan setiap pagi adalah karena serbuk tanduk Kaguya sedang berusaha merekontruksi ulang tubuh Naruto agar menjadi mirip seperti _host_ aslinya. Karena dalam kasus ini Kaguya adalah wanita, jadi serbuk itu akan berusaha merubah struktur tubuh Naruto menjadi wanita seperti _host_ sebelumnya."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Orochimaru. Mengetahui tidak ada pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Orochimaru kembali melanjutkan penjelasaanya. "Tapi, jika dibiarkan proses itu terjadi secara alami, maka kemungkinan Naruto untuk menjadi wanita akan menjadi sangat kecil, banyak hal yang bisa menghentikan proses rekontruksi tubuh Naruto, salah satunya adalah antibodi. Proses yang lama akan membuat antibodi Naruto berevolusi menjadi lebih kuat, sehingga mampu melindungi struktur tubuh Naruto dari serbuk tanduk Kaguya atau bahkan akan menghancurkan serbuk itu dan mengeluarkannya dari sistem tubuh Naruto."

Orochimaru lalu mengambil botol cairan hijau yang berada pada tangan Sasuke. "Cairan ini adalah jalan keluarnya, pinumkan ini pada Naruto, maka kinerja serbuk tanduk Kaguya akan berlipat ganda dan cairan ini juga akan melindungi serbuk dari serangan antibodi Naruto."

"Hanya inilah jalan yang bisa aku berikan untuk masalahmu Sasuke, Sudah setahun aku meneliti dan mencari tapi tetap tak ada yang namanya _jutsu_ atau ramuan yang dapat menghilangkan rasa cinta," kemudian Orochimaru meletakan kembali botol cairan hijau kedalam tangan Sasuke. "Ini adalah jalan satu-satumu Sasuke, kau pantas bahagia, setelah lama menunggu akhirnya dewa berpihak padamu sekarang."

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kemudian matanya kembali melihat cairan hijau dalam botol, cairan ini adalah masa depannya, cairan ini akan membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Walaupun terdengar egois tapi Sasuke tak akan pernah mau lagi melihat Naruto menikah dengan orang lain, mungkin benar apa yang Orochimaru bilang dewa telah berpihak padanya dan menunjukan jalan untuk ditempuhnya.

"Kau boleh menyimpan cairan itu, pergunakanlah jika memang menurutmu benar. Dan ini laporan hasil penelitianku, pulanglah istirahat dan pikirkan dengan matang apa yang akan menjadi keputusanmu." Ucap Orochimaru sambil menyerahkan map yang berisi berkas-berkas laporan penelitiannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi, dan terima kasih untuk segalanya, Orochi- _sensei_."

Punggung Sasuke kian menjauh dari pandangannya, saat punggung itu sama sekali tak terlihat, Orochimaru menyandarkan tubuhnya, mengangkat kepalanya hingga menghadap langit-langit ruangan, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya mencoba rileks sesaat sambil bergumam lirih. "Semoga berhasil Sasuke dan maafkan aku Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

Author Note :

Hola :D

Saya balik lagi, bawa chapter baru nih, semoga chapter ini reader pada suka...hehehe

Gak nyangka yang ngelike dan follow banyak juga, jadi terharu saya :D yang nunggu naru-channya jadi cewek sabar ya, kalau terburu-buru nanti jadi gak bagus ceritanya, tapi dari chap ini saya ingin memberi tau bahwa jalan naru-chan buat jadi cewek makin dekat, jadi sekali lagi mohon bersabar...wkwkwk :)

Oh ya chap ini saya bagi jadi dua bagian, karena itu mungkin banyak adegan yang terpotong tak jelas, tapi lanjutan dari adegan-adegan yang terpotong itu akan ada pada chap berikutnya yaitu bagian kedua, jadi mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya...heheh

dan satu lagi, bagi yang mau baca cerita ini di wattpad juga bisa, tinggal cek aku wattpad saya dengan id LeafNote kalau bisa difoloow sekalian...wkwkwk

Oh iya, buat balasan review yang pake akun langsung aku balas lewat PM ya, sedangkan yang gk pake akun aku balas dibawah.

Itakun : terima kasih udah nge-review, semoga deg-deggannya ilang :D

ItaKyuu : thanks udah mampir, permintaan kamu super duper berat nih :D

Sekian Author Note untuk chapter ini, jika suka dengan cerita saya silahkan vote, follow, komen dan sebagainya... :)

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya...bye :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pairing : ItaFemKyuu, SasuFemNaru, JiraTsuna, KakaAnko dan Lainnya.

Rated : T+

Warning : Jika tidak suka tolong jangan dibaca! Fic ini mengandung unsur Gender Switch, Straight Pair, Alur lambat, OOC, OC, typo (s)

Genre : Romance, Comedy dan lainnya.

Note : Dilarang mengcopy keseluruhan ataupun sebagian dari karya tulis saya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

"Kau boleh menyimpan cairan itu, pergunakanlah jika memang menurutmu benar. Dan ini laporan hasil penelitianku, pulanglah istirahat dan pikirkan dengan matang apa yang akan menjadi keputusanmu." Ucap Orochimaru sambil menyerahkan map yang berisi berkas-berkas laporan penelitiannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi, dan terima kasih untuk segalanya, Orochi- _sensei_."

Punggung Sasuke kian menjauh dari pandangannya, saat punggung itu sama sekali tak terlihat, Orochimaru menyandarkan tubuhnya, mengangkat kepalanya hingga menghadap langit-langit ruangan, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya mencoba rileks sesaat sambil bergumam lirih. "Semoga berhasil Sasuke dan maafkan aku Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another Story of Shinobi World**

 **Chapter 4 : Kebenaran dan sebuah harapan (Bagian 2)**

 **By : TheB1gBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Selamat Membaca-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengantarkan laporan hasil penelitian Orochimaru kepada Kakashi, Sasuke lantas memutuskan untuk meminta ijin pulang. Dia butuh istirahat untuk sekarang, dia butuh ketenangan untuk memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada ramuan yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru kepadanya.

Setelah mendapatkan ijin dari _Hokage_ , ia pun segera berjalan kelantai bawah gedung _Hokage_ untuk menemui dan meminta ijin kepada sang kakak diruang kerjanya. Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Sasuke lantas membuka pintu ruang kerja sang kakak dan segera berjalan masuk menuju meja kerja sang kakak yang terletak disudut ruangan.

"Hei... Itachi- _nii_ aku mau minta ijin pulang, aku merasa kurang enak badan, sepertinya aku tak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku untuk hari ini." Ucap Sasuke begitu ia berdiri didepan meja kerja sang kakak.

"Oh, ok, baiklah, istirahatlah yang baik, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya untuk hari ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu." Kemudian Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang kerja kakaknya.

"Sasuke, tunggu sebentar...," panggil Itachi saat sang adik hendak keluar dari ruang kerjanya. "Ehm, bagaimana hasil laporannya, apakah ada hal yang aneh pada diri Kyuubi?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak mengingat kembali isi dari laporan hasil penelitian Orochimaru sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak. "Tak ada... sepertinya semua hasilnya baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah, sekarang kau boleh pergi." Mengangguk sekali, kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan ruang kerja sang kakak dan segera berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya. Dengan langkah santai ia pun menyusuri jalanan dikota Konoha, sambil terus melihat botol kecil yang berada ditangan kirinya, ia mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan pada cairan didalam botol pemberian Orochimaru itu, apakah harus ia gunakan pada Naruto, atau ia buang saja dan melupakan mimpinya untuk bisa hidup bahagia bersama Naruto. Pikirannya buntu, ia merasa bodoh, ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, yang ia tau setiap pilihan yang akan ia ambil pasti akan ada akibatnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan akhirnya Sasuke sampai diapartemennya yang terletak dipusat kota Konoha, kemudian ia masuk kedalam dan segera bergegas berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setibanya ia dikamar, Sasuke pun kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur tanpa mengganti pakaian kerjanya terlebih dahulu.

Menyamankan posisinya diatas kasur― Sasuke lantas melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sebagai bantal, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, sedangkan pikirannya menarawang jauh ke masa lalu, masa dimana ia harus berjuang untuk melupakan dan mengikhlaskan perasaannya pada naruto. Ia kembali teringat dihari dimana Naruto memberitahunya bahwa Naruto akan melamar Sakura.

 **.**

 **-TheB1gBoy-**

 **.**

Hari itu merupakan musim panas tahun keenam setelah perang dunia ninja keempat berakhir, saat itu Konoha tengah disibukan dengan perayaan festival tahunan untuk memperingati kemenangan para _shinobi_ pada perang dunia ninja keempat. Seluruh penduduk bergembira, tawa canda terdengar dimana-mana, alunan musik melantun merdu diseluruh kota.

Ia ingat bahwa dirinya waktu itu sedang melaporkan hasil misinya kepada _Hokage_ , dan setelah ia selesai melaporkan hasil misinya, ia segera bergegas pulang untuk membersihkan dirinya, kemudian ia berencana untuk menemui teman-temannya ditaman Konoha tempat festival tahunan perayaan usai perang berlangsung. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan temannya terutama Naruto dan Sakura. Beberapa menit berlalu dan kini ia telah telah selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian, ia lalu begegas meninggalkan apartemennya untuk menuju tempat berlangsungnya festival.

Beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya ia sampai juga ditaman Konoha, disana terlihat ramai, dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang datang dari berbagai wilayah serta beberapa _stand_ yang menjual berbagai macam barang, dari makanan, pakaian, serta pernak pernik festival. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil bersenda gurau dengan riangnya. Lantas ia pun segera bergegas berjalan menuju kedua sahabatnya itu, lalu menyapa keduanya saat jaraknya sudah sangat dekat.

"Hei... apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" Sapanya kepada Naruto dan Sakura dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Ah... hei Sasuke, akhirnya kau datang juga." Balas Naruto sambil ia berdiri menghadap Sasuke.

"Akhirnya... kupikir kau tak akan datang Sasuke." Lanjut Sakura dengan senyum lembut sambil berdiri disebelah Naruto.

"Yaaa... semula kupikir aku juga tak akan bisa datang, tapi ternyata misiku dapat kuselesaikan lebih cepat dari perkiraan, dan disinilah aku akhirnya, berdiri dihadapan kalian." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum singkat disertai gerakan tubuh yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Hahaha... ternyata sekarang kau pandai bercanda juga ya Sasuke," Balas Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Hahaha... Walau perlahan, sepertinya kau mulai mau menghilangkan _image_ dinginmu ya Sasuke?." Sambung Naruto yang dibalas dengan ekspresi _sweatdrop_ dari Sasuke.

"Ayolah, aku ini juga manusia tentu saja aku bisa bercanda."

"Hahaha, iya... iya deh, sebaiknya sekarang kita keliling saja melihat-lihat jajanan yang dijual disini, perutku sudah keroncongan soalnya."

"Haaa... bukannya tadi kau baru saja makan semangkuk besar ramen di kedai paman Teuchi, Naruto?"

"Tadikan makanan pembukanya Sakura- _chan_ , sekarang aku mau cari makanan penutupnya." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai berkeliling, perutku juga mulai lapar, aku belum ada makan dari tadi pagi." Balas Sasuke mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

Kemudian mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama berkeliling taman untuk melihat-lihat beraneka ragam jualan yang di jajakan disana dan sesekali pula mereka menyapa orang-orang yang mereka kenal. Waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, terlihat di pusat taman ramai orang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan acara utama festival. Mereka bertiga yang melihat keramaian itupun lalu bergegas menuju pusat taman untuk ikut menyaksikan acara utama festival tersebut.

Pertama-tama acara utama festival diisi dengan tarian-tarian adat, lalu kemudian diisi dengan pentas drama tentang perjuangan para _shinobi_ pada perang dunia ninja keempat. Acara berlangsung meriah dan seru, seluruh orang tertawa bahagia menyaksikan berbagai acara yang disajikan, hingga acara penutupan festival pun dimulai.

Kakashi sebagai _Rokudaime Hokage_ akhirnya naik kepanggung untuk berpidato singkat tentang berbagai hal yang dapat memotivasi semua orang sesaat sebelum acara penutupan dimulai. Setelah selesai berpidato ia pun segera bergegas berjalan menuju ujung panggung dengan membawa sebuah kembang api berukuran sedang, lalu menyalakan kembang api tersebut dan mengarahkannnya ke langit, sebagai tanda bahwa festival secara resmi telah ditutup. Letusan kembang api Kakashi diikut dengan beberapa letusan kembang api lainnya untuk memeriahkan acara penutupan tersebut.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura dengan hikmat menikmati acara penutupan tersebut, mata mereka semua tertuju pada langit yang malam itu dipenuhi cahaya berkilau dan berwarna-warni. Selang beberapa saat Sasuke menundukan kepalanya kemudian melihat kearah samping dimana Naruto dan Sakura berdiri, ia melihat Naruto dan Sakura saling merangkul satu sama lain sambil melihat puluhan kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam konoha. Tersenyum kecut― kemudian Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa pamitan, ia perlu mencari tempat yang sepi, tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya untuk sesaat. Diatas patung kepala Hashirama Senju, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya untuk sesaat.

Selang beberapa puluh menit, Naruto datang menghampirinya dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran sahabatnya tersebut kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang tengah menatap kilauan cahaya kembang api dihadapanya.

"Kau tau Sasuke, ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk menyaksikan kembang api dimalam ini," Ucap Naruto memulai obrolan sambil terus melihat letupan cahaya kembang api dilangit Konoha. "Apalagi jika kau menyaksikannya bersama orang yang spesial, pasti terasa lebih romantis" Tambah Naruto sambil memutar kepalanya kearah Sasuke disertai senyum simpul yang menawan.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia tak dapat berkata apapun, mulutnya terkunci saat matanya melihat senyum menawan dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya meskipun ia menyadari Sasuke tak menjawab sepatah katapun.

Naruto memutar kembali kepalanya kearah depan, kearah dimana cahaya berkilau kembang api terlihat. "Ah... ya... Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," Sambung Naruto atas pembicaraannya. "Aku dan Sakura akan bertunangan."

DEG.

Mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke tersadar dari kebekuannya, mulutnya terbuka, nafasnya terjengah-jengah, ia tak tau harus berkata apa, hatinya berdenyut perih mengetahui bahwa orang yang dicintainya akan menikah dengan orang lain.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya Sasuke bisa menenangkan dirinya kembali dan mulai berucap. "Oh benarkah, itu berita yang bagus sekali, aku senang mendengarnya, kuharap kalian berdua dapat terus bahagia." Sasuke pun tersenyum palsu agar perasaannya yang sebenarnya tak diketahui oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kembali kearah Sasuke dan membalas senyum Sasuke dengan tulusnya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, kuharap kau juga dapat menemukan pasangan hidupmu dan dapat hidup dengan bahagia suatu saat nanti." Balas Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

' _Aku sudah menemukannya Naruto,orang itu adalah dirimu._ ' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Dan satu lagi Sasuke, maukah kau menjadi _bestman_ ku saat acara pernikahan nanti."

"Tentu, tentu, tentu saja aku mau, kalian berdua adalah sahabatku, pasti aku akan melakukan apapun yang akan membuat kalian bahagia."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Sasuke, kau memang sahabat terbaik didunia," jawab Naruto singkat. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku kembali ketempat Sakura berada sebelum dia sibuk mencariku." Sasuke hanya mengganguk singkat, kemudian Naruto berdiri dan segera bergegas kembali kepada pujaan hatinya.

Sasuke yang telah melihat kepergian Naruto akhirnya memutar tubuhnya kearah depan dimana cahaya kembang api terlihat.

"Brengsek, hidupku menyedihkan sekali, sudahlah terjebak permanen di _friendzone_ , ditinggal menikah orang yang dicintai, lalu disuruh menyaksikan pernikahannya pula." Gerutu Sasuke seorang diri diatas patung kepala Hashirama Senju. "Sebaiknya besok aku bunuh diri saja."

 **.**

 **-TheB1gBoy-**

 **.**

"Haaah..." Hebusan nafas keluar dari mulutnya saat ia mengingat kembali memori itu, ia teringat bagaimana bahagianya ekspresi Naruto waktu itu dan bagaimana frustasinya dirinya. Memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian ia kembali mengingat kejadian dimalam Naruto dan Sakura bertunangan.

 **.**

 **-TheB1gBoy-**

 **.**

Saat itu malam hari dimusim dingin dan salju sedang turun dengan indahnya dari langit, pemandangan yang sangat indah seandainya ia sedang bahagia waktu itu. Namun sayang hatinya sedang hancur. Hancur karena harus mengikhlaskan cinta sejatinya bahagia bersama orang lain, bahkan dinginnya salju tak terasa dikulitnya, ia merasa seperti orang yang mati seluruh tubuhnya lemah dan tak berdaya.

Setelah menyaksikan adegan romansa antara Naruto dan Sakura selama bejam-jam, akhirnya ia pun segera bergegas pergi menuju atap gedung cafe tempat acara lamaran itu berlangsung. Ia tak sanggup lagi jika harus melihat seluruh adegan mesra dari Naruto dan Sakura, bisa-bisa ia mati secara perlahan dan mengenaskan disana dan akhirnya disinilah ia sekarang berada dengan sebotol bir ditangannya ia memandangi landscape kota Konoha dengan hati yang hancur berantakan. Teguk demi teguk bir selalu masuk ketenggorokkannya, ia berharap setiap teguk dari bir yang masuk keperutnya dapat membantu menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat itu, namun hingga isi dari botol bir yang dipegangnya habis, rasa sakit itu tak menghilang juga. Dengan sedikit frustasi ia melemparkan botol bir itu kesembarang arah kemudian mencoba berdiri untuk kembali turun keruang cafe yang menjadi tempat acara lamaran Naruto dan Sakura berlangsung.

Saat ia memutar tubuhnya menuju pintu masuk, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sakura disana, yang tengah memegang dua buah botol bir dikedua tangannya. Sasuke hanya terdiam saat Sakura berjalan pelan menuju arahnya dan menunjukan sebotol bir dari tangan kanannya.

"Temani aku minum dulu baru setelah itu kau boleh menemui Naruto."

Hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian Sasuke menggambil botol bir dari tangan Sakura. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju pagar pembatas atap dan bersandar disana sambil menghirup udara dingin malam itu.

"Kenapa kau tadi pergi, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang tengah meneguk bir yang ia berikan.

Mengangkat bahu, kemudian Sasuke menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati udara segar, kau tau kan aku tak bisa terlalu lama dikeramaian."

"Yakin? Sepertinya udara malam ini sama sekali tak segar."

Tak menjawab, Sasuke hanya meneguk kembali bir yang ada ditangannya.

"Sasuke, apa sekarang kau membenciku?"

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura merasa terkejut, kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura yang tengah memperhatikan gemerlap gemerlip kota Konoha dimalam hari.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura, mana mungkin aku membencimu kau sudah kuanggap seperti adik perempuanku."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh Sakura, yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah hidup bahagia dengan Naruto." Jelas Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tentu Sasuke aku pasti akan hidup bahagia dengan Naruto, kau tau kan seberapa besar cintaku kepadanya. Aku ingin tumbuh tua dan mati disampingnya." Jawab sakura dengan tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Baguslah, sekarang cepat habiskan birmu dan kita turun untuk mengerjai tunanganmu itu." Balas Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu atap gedung cafe tersebut.

"Sasuke tunggu sebentar!" perintah Sakura saat Sasuke berjarak dua langkah darinya.

Sasuke lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali menghadap Sakura. "ada apa, Sakura?"

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu, Sasuke." Jawab Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. "Ehm... jika suatu saat aku harus pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk selamanya, maukah kau menjaga dan menemani Naruto untukku?"

Bergeming, Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam mendengar permintaan Sakura, ia tak tau harus menanggapinya seperti apa.

Melihat Sasuke hanya terdiam tak menjawab, Sakura kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku meminta ini kepadamu, karena aku tau bahwa kau juga mencintai Naruto sama sepertiku dan aku yakin kau juga akan dapat membuat Naruto bahagia sama seperti aku membuatnya bahagia."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, kepalanya menunduk dalam, mulutnya tiba-tiba terkunci, ia tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya. Sedangkan Sakura, setelah berucap seperti itu ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu atap untuk segera kembali kepesta pertunangannya.

 **.**

 **-TheB1gBoy-**

 **.**

Mata Sasuke kembali terbuka setalah mengingat kembali memori itu. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya ditepian ranjang. Lalu tangannya meraih botol ramuan dari Orochimaru yang terletak dimeja disamping ranjangnya. Ia memainkan botol kecil itu ditangannya dengan pikiran yang pergi kemana-mana.

"Apakah benar dengan cara seperti ini dapat membuat Naruto bahagia?" tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa. "Sebaiknya aku pergi menemui Naruto dahulu, mungkin dengan melihat wajahnya aku dapat mengambil keputusan yang tepat." Kemudian ia berdiri dan segera melepas seluruh pakaiannya, kemudian pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri terlebih dahulu.

Setelah berdandan rapi dengan baju _casual_ -nya, Sasuke pun bergegas keluar dari apartemennya dan segera menuju gedung apartemen Naruto yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari gedung apartemennya. Lima menit berjalan, akhirnya Sasuke sampai didepan pintu apartemen Naruto, tanpa canggung ia segera menekan tombol password di pintu apartemen Naruto, setelah terdengar bunyi "klik", Sasuke segera bergegas membuka pintu dan segera masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto.

Apartemen Naruto tampak seperti biasa, berantakan. Banyak barang-barang yang berada ditempat yang tak seharusnya, termasuk Naruto. Lihat, Naruto sedang tidur dilantai didepan tv yang mana kamarnya terletak disebelah ruang tv, kenapa waktu mengantuk ia tak pindah saja kekamarnya dan tidur diatas tempat tidur empuk miliknya, bukannya tidur dilantai seperti gembel, mana cuma pakai boxer lagi.

"Haaah... astaga Naruto... untung sayang, kalau tidak udah aku siram seluruh tubuhmu pakai air dingin." Monolog Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia segera berjalan mendekati Naruto, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala _bridal style_ dan membawa tubuh itu menuju kamar yang hanya berjarak sejengkal saja dari ruang tv. Setelah menaruh Naruto diatas tempat tidur ia segera kembali menuju ruang tv untuk memberesi barang-barang yang berantakan disana.

"Aku jadi merindukan Sakura setelah melihat semua ini," ucap Sasuke pelan, Sasuke ingat betul betapa bersihnya tempat ini saat Sakura masih hidup, bahkan kau tak akan dapat merasakan sebutir debupun disetiap sudut ruangannya. "Sepertinya si _dobe_ itu memang harus kurubah jadi perempuan, paling tidak kalau aku berkunjung keapartemennya lagi dan keadaannya seperti ini, aku bisa menggambil keuntungan, paling tidak aku bisa meng- _grepe_ tubuhnya, atau mungkin mencumbunya sebentar setelah bebersih diapartemennya, bukannya seperti sekarang, udah capek gak dapet apa-apa, inilah sialnya cinta dengan seseorang yang ternyata sejenis dan kau tidak punya nafsu pada fisiknya. Brengsek, brengsek. Hidupku ribet banget sih, cintanya sama cowok, nafsunya sama cewek."

Setengah jam pun berlalu, kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas pagi, Sasuke akhirnya selesai membersihkan apartemen milik Naruto, kemudian ia pergi kedapur untuk membuat makanan buat mengganjal perutnya yang sudah mulai keroncongan dikarenakan ia memang belum makan sedari pagi. Tak mau repot Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan hanya membuat _remen cup_ saja. Sedangkan Naruto baru saja terbangun dari tidur matinya, matanya baru terbuka sedikit tapi hidungnya sudah aktif menghendus bau harum yang berasal dari _ramen cup_ milik Sasuke.

Dengan cekatan Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan segera bergegas menuju dapur. Saat sampai disana ia melihat Sasuke tengah duduk dimeja makan sambil memakan _ramen cup_ miliknya.

"Hei, Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi buta begini diapartemenku?" tanya Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Dasar _dobe_ , ini sudah siang hari, bukan pagi buta lagi." Jawab Sasuke sambil terus memakan _ramen cup_ miliknya.

Naruto yang mendengar Jawaban Sasuke, kemudian mengedarkan pandangnya kearah jam yang melekat disalah satu sudut dinding dapurnya. "Ah... kau benar Sasuke, ini sudah tengah hari rupanya, hehehe." Ucapnya santai sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan lah makanmu, aku mau mandi dulu," kemudian Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi, saat dalam perjalan menuju kamar mandi mata Naruto tak sengaja tertuju pada ruang tv tempat ia terlelap semalam, kondisinya telah bersih ia yakin bahwa Sasuke yang telah membersihkannya, dengan senyum yang lebar ia lalu memutar arah kembali menuju dapur untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apakah kau yang telah membersihkan apartemenku?" tanya Naruto saat ia berdiri disamping Sasuke yang masih duduk dimeja makan.

"Tentu saja siapa lagi emang?" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic-_ nya.

"Hahaha... kau memang sahabat terbaik... bukan, bukan, tapi saudara terbaik, Sasuke." Balas Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya ber- _sweatdrop_ ria mendengar ucapan Naruto, ternyata ia tak lagi berada di _friendzone_ melainkan sudah berada di- _brotherzone_ , yang mana menurut Sasuke zona itu merupakan zona akhir dari suatu kehancuran, menurut Sasuke hanya ada dua cara agar dapat selamat keluar dari zona ini adalah dengan cara membunuh diri sendiri atau melakukan sesuatu yang bejad, seperti memperkosa sampai hamil si target. Namun sayang cara kedua belum bisa, bukan tidak mau ya tapi belum bisa ia terapkan kepada Naruto, jadi pilihan Sasuke sekarang hanya satu yaitu bunuh diri. Mungkin besok dikoran Konoha bakal muncul _headline_ berita yang berjudul "ditemukan seorang pria tampan yang mati bunuh diri diakibatkan telah masuk ke zona persaudaraan."

Tersadar dari lamunannnya, Sasuke kemudian melihat kembali kearah Naruto yang sedang asik menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Setelah puas tertawa dan menepuk pundak Sasuke akhirnya Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi diapartemennya.

Namun lagi-lagi langkah sipirang kembali terhenti, tatkala ia menyadari sesuatu, yaitu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir tidur dikasur empuknya padahal ia masih ingat bahwa semalam ia tertidur didepan tv. Memutar kembali tubuhnya kearah Sasuke, Narutopun kembali bertanya perihal kepindahan dirinya kekamar. "Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, apakah kau juga yang memindahkan aku kedalam kamar?"

"Tentu memangnya siapa lagi, dasar _dobe_." Jawab singkat Sasuke sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Astaga... kau tidak macam-macam dengan tubuhku kan?" ucap Naruto seraya menutup bagian dada dan daerah intimnya dengan kedua tangan selayaknya seorang gadis.

"AP... AP... AP... APA KAU GILA, untuk apa aku macam-macam dengan tubuhmu itu, aku masih normal asal kau tau." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang meninggi disertai muka merah padam. "Sebaiknya kau mandi sana, tubuhmu sangat bau, kau tau?"

"Hahaha... senang sekali menggodamu Sasuke, wajahmu ketika Marah seperti vampir yang terkena _sunburn_ , merah terbakar." Setelah puas tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena berhasil menggoda Sasuke, Narutopun kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan singkat ―terima kasih untuk sahabat kuningnya yang kurang kerjaan― Sekarang Sasuke berjalan diruang tv dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang menghadap kearah tv. Dengan cepat tangan kanannya mengambil remot tv yang terletak dimeja disamping sofa, kemudian menyalakan tv dihadapannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Narutopun telah selesai dari kegiatan mandinya. Setelah mengenakan pakaian lengkap, Narutopun berjalan kearah dapur, mengambil satu buah _ramen cup_ lalu menyedunya dengan air panas, dan membawanya menuju keruang tv tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana ruang tv sangat hening, hanya terdengar suara tv dan suara makan Naruto, keduanya ―Sasuke maupun Naruto― tak ada yang mau berbicara, keduannya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing, sampai Naruto selesai dengan makannya, setelah menaruh gelas _ramen cup_ miliknya ke tempat sampah, Naruto kembali keruang tv dan sambil duduk ditempat sebelumnya yaitu disamping Sasuke yang sedang asik menonton acar berita yang ada ditv.

"Hei Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu, masih sering sakit pada persendian tulangmu?" ucap Sasuke memulai obrolan.

"Masih, tapi sudah tidak telalu ngilu lagi." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke, matanya masih fokus melihat berita yang sedang tayang ditv.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakannya kepada nenek Tsunade?"

"Belum, dan kurasa itu tak perlu, nanti lama-lama sakitnya juga akan hilang."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja." Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv kearah wajah Naruto berada. "Ehm... Naruto, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa kau masih sering menangis saat kau sendirian?"

Naruto yang sedang asik menonton tv tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke, ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Menelan ludah sebentar, kemudian Naruto mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan santai.

"Ya, terkadang," aku Naruto jujur. "Terkadang saat aku sangat merindukan Sakura, aku pasti menangis, atau saat aku membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Shinachiku yang akan tumbuh dewasa tanpa seorang ibu." Sambung Naruto dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa jika berbicara tentang Sakura ataupun Shinachiku ia menjadi sangat mudah menangis.

Hati Sasuke berdenyut sakit saat ia melihat Naruto yang bersedih seperti itu, namun ia harus tegar, sebab, keputusannya untuk menggunakan cairan dari Orochimaru bergantung pada bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadap hidupnya yang sekarang.

"Lantas apa yang kau inginkan Naruto, apa kau akan menyerah pada hidup ini atau kau akan bertarung didalamnya?" pancing Sasuke kembali agar Naruto mau mengeluarkan keluh kesah dihatinya.

"Menyerah? Tentu saja tidak, Uzumaki Naruto tidak mengenal kata menyerah, aku akan terus bertarung sampai akhir hayatku." Balas Naruto dengan senyum getir yang kentara diwajahnya. "Yang menjadi beban terberat pikiranku adalah Shinachiku, aku ingin dia tumbuh besar dikeluarga yang lengkap, aku tidak ingin dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Namun untuk mewujudkan itu aku tak akan pernah bisa, karena aku tak akan pernah bisa mengantikan posisi Sakura dengan wanita lain dihati ini." Sambung Naruto dengan kepala yang tertunduk kebawah.

Selang beberapa saat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan Senyum getir diwajahnya. "Mungkin aku harus menciptakan _jutsu_ yang dimana aku dapat mengeluarkan _bunshin_ dengan kelamin yang berbeda dariku, sehingga Shinachiku dapat merasakan bagaimana punya orang tua yang lengkap, entah itu aku atau _bunshin_ -ku yang menjadi wanita aku tak perduli, yang terpenting menurutku adalah kebahagiaan Shinachiku."

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya dapat terdiam, akhirnya ia dapat mengambil keputusan tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan pada ramuan yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru. Keputusannya sudah bulat sekarang, jika Naruto mau menjadi wanita selamanya demi kebahagian Shinachiku, maka hanya ia lah pria yang pantas mendampingi Naruto, bukannya pria lain apalagi seorang _bunshin_. Lagian ia sangat mencintai Shinachiku layaknya anak sendiri dan ia akan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"Aku yakin Naruto, kehidupanmu yang akan datang pasti akan kembali menjadi bahagia." Jawab Sasuke dengan tersenyum simpul pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kalau gitu mari bersama kita berjanji untuk bahagia dimasa depan." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu hatinya kembali tenang, malah terkesan bahagia, walaupun ia tau bahwa yang Naruto maksud dari kalimat itu dengan yang ia pikirkan sangat jauh berbeda, tapi tetap saja mendengar Naruto mengucapkannya hatinya terasa bahagia. Sasuke lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur Naruto untuk mengambil minuman dan mencampurkannya dengan ramuan dari Orochimaru.

Setelah selesai meracik ramuannya Sasuke lantas kembali keruang tv, kemudian menyerahkan minuman yang berisi ramuan Orochimaru yang sudah dicampur dengan jus jeruk kepada Naruto. "Ini minumlah, kau pasti haus, mungkin minuman ini dapat membuatmu bahagia."

Dengan tersenyum Naruto menyambut jus jeruk pemberian Sasuke Lantas meneguknya sampai habis tanpa sisa. "Ah... segar sekali, mana punyamu Sasuke, apa kau tak minum juga?"

"ini punyaku," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjukkan segelas jus jeruk tanpa ramuan yang berada ditangan kanannya. Lalu ia juga meminumnya sampai habis tak bersisa.

Selang beberapa saat Naruto merasakan ngantuk yang teramat sangat. "Huaah... aku mengantuk sekali, sepertinya aku mau lanjut tidur lagi Sasuke, apakah kau tak apa aku tinggalkan sendiri disini?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dan terus menguap.

"Hn, tak apa, pergilah tidur sana, jangan sampai kau tertidur disini lagi dan merepotkanku."

"Baiklah, baiklah, dasar manusia labil, sebentar baik, sebentar jutek, maunya apa coba." Gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah mendengar dengkuran pelan dari Naruto, Sasuke lantas bergegas menyusul Naruto kekamarnya. Sesampainya ia disana, Sasuke langsung saja mendudukan dirinya ditepian ranjang Naruto, lalu salah satu tangannya mengelus surai pirang tersebut.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu beserta Shinachiku, Naruto. Dan aku juga berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi kalian dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku." Lantas ia kemudian berdiri dan segera menuju pintu keluar apartemen Naruto, ia tak ingin mengganggu Naruto yang sedang beristirahat, dan lagi pula sebaiknya ia pun juga beristirahat mengingat bahwa mungkin esok hari, hidupnya akan menjadi lebih sibuk dan menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

Author Note :

Hallo reader semua, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru bisa update, saya bener-bener merasa bersalah kepada kalian semua, saya harap kalian mau memaafkan saya dan maaf juga gak bisa balesin komen kalian satu persatu, pokoknya saya berterima kasih banget buat yang nyempatin diri baca cerita saya. Selanjutnya saya akan berusaha agar saya bisa update cerita saya lebih cepat. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak dan mohon maaf dari saya yang sebesar-besarnya. :)

Sekian Author Note untuk chapter ini, jika suka dengan cerita saya silahkan vote, follow, komen dan sebagainya... :)

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya...bye :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pairing : ItaFemKyuu, SasuFemNaru, JiraTsuna, KakaAnko dan Lainnya.

Rated : T+

Warning : Jika tidak suka tolong jangan dibaca! Fic ini mengandung unsur Gender Switch, Straight Pair, Alur lambat, OOC, OC, typo (s)

Genre : Romance, Comedy dan lainnya.

Note : Dilarang mengcopy keseluruhan ataupun sebagian dari karya tulis saya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

Setelah mendengar dengkuran pelan dari Naruto, Sasuke lantas bergegas menyusul Naruto kekamarnya. Sesampainya ia disana, Sasuke langsung saja mendudukan dirinya ditepian ranjang Naruto, lalu salah satu tangannya mengelus surai pirang tersebut.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu beserta Shinachiku, Naruto. Dan aku juga berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi kalian dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku." Lantas ia kemudian berdiri dan segera menuju pintu keluar apartemen Naruto, ia tak ingin mengganggu Naruto yang sedang beristirahat, dan lagi pula sebaiknya ia pun juga beristirahat mengingat bahwa mungkin esok hari, hidupnya akan menjadi lebih sibuk dan menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another Story of Shinobi World**

 **Chapter 5 - Aku Benci Padamu** **(Bagian** **1** **)**

 **By : TheB1gBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Selamat Membaca-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini terasa begitu berbeda bagi Naruto, ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya jauh lebih segar dari biasanya, tak ada lagi sakit pada persendian atau sakit dikepala atau bahkan sakit didaerah dada dan selengkangannya, tak ada, sama sekali. Ia merasa sepertinya dewa tengah tersenyum padanya pagi ini. Dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia, ia kemudian bangun dari tidurnya untuk segera berkemas dan pergi mengunjungi Kyuubi dirumah sakit. Namun, saat ia hendak menggosok giginya didepan cermin didalam kamar mandi, ia dikejutkan dengan penampakan sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang sepunggung tengah memandang kearahnya.

' _Siapa wanita cantik ini? Kok wajahnya mirip sepertiku?_ ' ucap dirinya didalam hati seraya terus memperhatikan wanita yang berada didalam cermin didepannya.

Lalu dengan ragu-ragu ia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kepada gadis cermin itu. "Maaf kau ini siapa ya? Kok bisa-bisanya kamu berada dikamar..."

Loading sesaat.

"ASTAGA, itu bukan orang lain, tapi itu diriku." Ucapnya terpekik kaget seraya menundukkan kepalanya serta memperhatikan dan memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri.

"Astaga, astaga, astaga, OH MY GOD!" Pekiknya tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, ia betul-betul berubah menjadi seorang wanita. Kulitnya yang dulunya kasar jantan kini berubah menjadi mulus feminim, perutnya yang dahulu macho kotak-kotak sekarang jadi ramping tanpa lemak, dadanya yang dulu bidang gagah perkasa kini malah menjadi bulat padat dan berisi, bahkan dadanya jauh lebih besar dari pada punya Sakura. Astaga, apa yang terjadi, pikirnya kalut, apa semalam ia mengigau dan secara tak sengaja menggunakan _oiroke no jutsu_? Hmmm... sepertinya hanya itu satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal. Dengan cepat ia membentuk pola jurus ditangannya, agar ia dapat segera melepas _jutsu_ andalannya tersebut.

" _Kai_."

Tak terjadi apapun, lalu ia mengucapkannya sekali lagi.

" _Kai_."

Tetap tak terjadi apapun, lalu dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia mencoba lagi untuk melepas _jutsu_ tersebut. Cahaya _chakra_ telah menguar dari setiap pori ditubuhnya, tangannya telah berada diposisi yang seharusnya, wajahnya pun telah berubah menjadi serius, lalu dengan kemantapan hati yang tinggi, ia kembali mencoba mengulangi perkataanya.

" _KAAAIIIIIIIII_..." Pekiknya sepenuh hati. Namun, tetap saja hasilnya nihil, tak terjadi apapun.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kenapa tubuhku tak mau kembali kewujud semula?" ucapnya sambil menunduk dengan kedua tangannya memegang wastafel dihadapanya. Mencoba berpikir.

Ting.

Sebuah pemikiran pun muncul dikepalanya. Apa mungkin ini semua perbuatan dewa, apakah dewa mendengar ucapannya semalam saat ia sedang berbica dengan Sasuke, lalu dewa memutuskan untuk mewujudkan apa yang ia bicarakan. Pegangan kedua tangannya pada wastafel tiba-tiba mengeras, kepalanya menengadah keatas, lalu ia pun menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA, DEWA? KAU MENGABULKAN OMONG KOSONGKU SEMALAM. SEHARUSNYA YANG KAU KABULKAN ITU ADALAH DOAKU SAAT AKU MEMINTAMU UNTUK MENYEMBUHKAN SAKURA DARI PENYAKITNYA, BUKANNYA OMONG KOSONG YANG AKU KELUARKAN KARENA AKU SEDANG GALAU. UNTUNG SAJA KAU BERADA DIATAS SANA, KALAU TIDAK, SUDAH AKU HAJAR WAJAHMU DENGAN TANGANKU INI."

Setelah puas ia kembali menundukan kepalanya. "Dasar brengsek, apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini." Lalu ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya menghadap kecermin. Terlihatlah lagi disana seorang wanita cantik bekulit tan eksotis dengan rambut lurus panjang sepunggung. Wajahnya kembali mengeras, bagaimana bisa wajahnya yang tampan dan jantan persegi lima menjadi oval dan chubby seperti ini, serta, rambutnya yang dahulu jabrik berdiri menantang langit sekarang menjadi panjang beserta halus layaknya benang sutra.

Ia lalu menjambak sendiri rambutnya, bisa gila ia jika terus seperti ini. Setelah puas mengerang frustasi, ia lalu menenangkan kembali dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus melaporkan kejadian ini kepada nenek Tsunade, siapa tau ia bisa membantuku." Monolognya pelan, kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatan paginya dengan cepat, ia harus menyelasaikan masalah barunya ini segera sebelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi.

Setelah perjuangan yang berat disertai pertumpahan darah dari hidungnya (mimisan) saat mandi tadi, ia pun segera bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk berpakaian. Dengan cekatan ia membuka sisi lemari tempat ia dimana menaruh pakaian peninggalan Sakura. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini ia rasa tak mungkin ia mengenakan pakaian biasanya, lagi pula ia harus berpenampilan yang tak menarik perhatian untuk sementara ini dan jika ia memakai pakaian ia yang biasanya bisa-bisa seluruh orang di Konoha akan memperhatikannya dan menyadari bahwa ia adalah Naruto, ia harus menutupinya dengan cara berkamuflase dan membuat orang-orang di Konoha tak menyadari bahwa ia yang sekarang adalah Naruto sang pahlawan perang.

Naruto lantas mengambil blus tanpa lengan berwarna putih beserta gaun panjang longgar bewarna merah muda. Eits, dan tak lupa juga ia menggambil dalaman yang biasa Sakura pakai, walaupun terasa aneh, ia tak punya pilihan sekarang, satu-satunya yang harus ia lakukan adalah meminimalisir penampilan prianya sekarang ini.

Setelah mengenakan celana dalam yang bentuknya aneh tersebut, Naruto pun segera mencoba mengenakan bra yang sudah berada ditangannya. "Astaga, kenapa kecil sekali, jangankan dipakai, dikaitkan saja tidak bisa." Ucapnya sambil terus menerus menarik kedua sisi bra agar bisa dikaitkan.

"Sudahlah sepertinya memang bukan ukuranku," keluhnya sambil melemparkan bra tersebut kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor disudut ruangan. "Sepertinya aku tak perlu memakai bra kali ini, lagian baju blus yang aku pakai akan ditutupi dengan gaun panjang ini."

Setelah selesai berpakaian lengkap, _well_ , tak lengkap sepenuhnya juga. Ia pun mematut dirinya didepan cermin yang terletak disebelah lemari pakaiannya. Naruto tertegun beberapa saat, penampilannya saat ini mengingatkan ia pada mendiang ibu tercinta yaitu, Uzumaki Kushina. Yang membedakan hanya warna rambut serta tatanan rambutnya saja, jika ia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi merah dan memakaikan klip hitam disisi kiri poninya, maka ia akan menjadi mami Kushina versi kulit tan eksotis. Lihat, bahkan dewa dengan kejamnya menghilangkan kumis kucing yang biasa menghias wajah tampannya, bukannya apa, kumis kucing itu sudah seperti identitas dirinya, apa jadinya jika seorang Uzumaki Naruto tanpa kumis kucingnya.

Dengan helaan nafas berat, ia pun segera bergegas menyudahi sesi tatap cermin miliknya, dengan langkah gontai ia pun berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan segera menuju keluar agar ia dapat dengan segera menemui nenek Tsunade.

Ia tau, dan ia sadar, bahwa setiap pria yang berpapasan dengannya sepanjang jalan tadi selalu memperhatikannya, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, apakah puting susunya kelihatan, dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah dadanya. Tidak, puting susunya tak kelihatan, lantas apa, apa mungkin karena rambutnya yang berantakan, tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin, memang ia tidak mengutak-atik model rambutnya tadi, tapi tadi ia sempat menyisirnya loh, menyisirnya dengan lemah lembut dan rapi, jadi tak mungkin rambutnya berantakan sehingga jadi perhatian orang-orang, atau jangan-jangan semua orang sudah tau bahwa ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan perang. Sepertinya itu juga gak mungkin jadi alasan orang-orang memperhatikannya. Ah... sudahlah bisa gila jika ia memikirnya terus, lagian sekarang ia juga sudah sampai didepan rumah sakit Konoha.

Dengan mengendap-endap ia pun masuk kerumah sakit dan segera menuju keruangan nenek Tsunade. Walaupun nenek Tsunade merupakan anggota dewan PDN, beliau tetap saja bekerja menjadi kepala rumah sakit Konoha, mengobati orang adalah kesenangnya, makanya ia tak mau berhenti bekerja sebagai ninja medis, walaupun itu berarti ia harus punya tenaga ekstra untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya disini maupun di PDN.

Setelah menemukan ruangan Tsunade, Naruto langsung begegas masuk tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. "Nenek Tsunade, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Naruto setelah menutup pintu dan berlari kemeja nenek Tsunade.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, nenek Tsunade pun bertanya. "Kau ini siapa wanita muda? Datang tanpa permisi dan langsung berlari kearahku, tak punya sopan santun sekali kamu."

"Ini aku nenek Tsunade! Uzumaki Naruto! Bukannya wanita muda." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tsunade yang mendengar itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berjalan kearah wanita muda yang mengaku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto.

"Astaga, apa benar kau Naruto? apa yang terjadi? kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Dan kemana kedua belah kumis kucingmu? apa kau mencukurnya?"

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi nenek Tsunade, setauku, aku sudah seperti ini semenjak aku bangun tidur dan kumis kucingku pun hilang bersama dengan berubahnya tubuhku."

"Hmmm... mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan apa yang terjadi pada _chakra_ Kyuubi." Balas Tsunade sambil berjalan kembali kemeja kerjanya dan mengambil hasil laporan dari Orochimaru yang diberikan Kakashi tadi pagi kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu nenek Tsunade?" ucap Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan nenek Tsunade yang tengah serius membaca isi laporan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhmu Naruto, setelah proses penyegelan _chakra_ Kyuubi?" tanya Tsunade tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hmmm... iya, setiap pagi hari tubuhku menjadi sakit dibeberapa daerah persendian tulang." jawab Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

"Seperti yang aku duga."

"Maksudmu nenek Tsunade?"

"Kurasa apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang ini adalah akibat dari ulah serbuk tanduk Kaguya Ootsuki"

"Apa maksudmu nenek Tsunade? Bisakah kau terangkan lebih detail lagi tentang ucapanmu itu."

"Oke, baiklah, dan dengar ini baik-baik." Ucap Tsunade sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya yang juga diikuti oleh Naruto yang juga langsung duduk dikursi didepan meja kerja Tsunade.

"Kau tau kan bahwa tanduk Kaguya itu merupakan parasit yang tumbuh akibat Kaguya memakan buah dari pohon _chakra_?" Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Nah, oleh karena itu, serbuk/parasit tadi setelah masuk kebadanmu, dia merubah seluruh struktur yang ada ditubuhmu, dengan cara menyatu dengan _chakra_ -mu," Lanjut Tsunade dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Perkiraanku, karena Kaguya adalah seorang wanita, makanya kau dan Kyuubi juga berubah menjadi wanita, sebab sifat dasar parasit adalah merubah _host_ atau inangnya sesuai dengan apa yang dia sukai, mungkin karena Kaguya adalah inang pertamanya dan ia juga sudah terlalu lama menyatu dengan Kaguya akhirnya ia terbiasa dengan kondisi dan anatomi tubuh Kaguya yang menyebabkan ia akan merubah setiap inang baru yang menyatu dengannya." Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar kepada Naruto.

"Jadi, apakah aku kelak akan berubah menjadi monster seperti Kaguya?"

"Hahaha... tentu saja tidak Naruto, serbuk yang masuk kedalam tubuhmu dan Kyuubi tidaklah banyak, jadi kemungkinan setelah bertarung habis-habisan dengan antibodimu, serbuk itu akan mati dan keluar dengan sendirinya melalui saluran pencernaan." Jawab Tsunade sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi pucat dari bocah tengil didepannya. "Malahan aku heran, bagaimana bisa serbuk itu merubahmu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat."

"Kalau begitu tolong periksa seluruh tubuhku dan Kyuubi, nenek Tsunade." Mohon Naruto dengan wajah memelas. "Tolong pastikan bahwa tak ada lagi sisa parasit yang melekat pada tubuh kami berdua."

"Oke, pertama, untuk Kyuubi kau jangan khawatir, sebab aku sudah memeriksanya semalam dan ternyata tubuhnya telah bersih dari parasit. Dan untukmu bersiaplah, aku akan menyiapkan peralatannya terlebih dahulu, setelah siap, kau akan kuperiksa dengan teliti." Jawab Tsunade sambil berdiri untuk menyiapkan peralatan yang akan ia gunakan untuk memeriksa Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar nenek Tsunade, apakah aku bisa disembuhkan, maksudku dikembalikan seperti semula?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Tsunade hendak meninggalkannya.

Tsunade yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Sepertinya kau tak akan lagi bisa kembali seperti semula Naruto."

"APA?" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri. "Kau bercandakan nenek Tsunade, kau pasti punya kan obat atau jurus untuk mengembalikan tubuhku seperti semula, kan tidak mungkin aku hidup selamanya seperti ini, apa kata orang-orang nanti, terutama Sasuke, ia pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan. Tolonglah nenek Tsunade, kembalikan aku seperti semula."

"Haaaa...," hela nafas Tsunade, sembari berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Dengar Naruto, satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa kembali seperti semula adalah dengan cara menyuntikkan tubuhmu dengan parasit yang ada didalam tubuh Hagoromo atau Hamura, yang mana itu merupakan hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan sebab mereka berdua sudah lama mati."

"Jadi sudah tak ada harapan ya?" tanya Naruto dengan lemah lesu.

"Tak ada. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah memeriksa tubuhmu dan mengeluarkan sisa-sisa parasit itu, sebelum mereka merubah sifat dan karaktermu." Jawab Tsunade sambil memegang bahu Naruto. "Lagian kau tak perlu takut orang-orang akan mengejekmu, kau yang sekarang itu terlihat jauh lebih manis dan cantik, mungkin bukan ejekkan yang perlu kau takutkan, melainkan dimana seluruh pria lajang di Konoha yang akan mengejarmu. Itu yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Kau jangan becanda nenek Tsunade." Ucap Naruto sambil ber- _sweetdrop_ ria.

"Hahaha... maaf, maaf. Sekarang aku akan pergi menyiapkan peralatan yang akan kita pakai nanti, sementara itu kalau boleh menunggu disini."

"Baiklah, dan tolong lakukan dengan cepat, sebab aku mau cepat-cepat pulang kerumah dan menangisi takdir burukku ini." Jawab Naruto sambil duduk kembali dikursi yang ia duduki tadi.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan dan pengobatan yang rumit akhirnya Tsunade berhasil menghilangkan semua parasit dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto, semua parasit yang ada didalam tubuhmu sudah berhasil aku keluarkan. Sekarang kau bisa bangun dan kembali memakai semua pakaianmu."

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto lantas mengikuti semua instruksi dari Tsunade. Sementara itu, Tsunade berjalan perlahan kembali kemeja kerjanya sambil mencatat beberapa hasil pemeriksan Naruto tadi.

Merasa telah rapi kembali, Naruto pun segera bergegas berjalan mengikuti Tsunade ke meja kerjanya. Mereka berdua pun segera mendudukan diri dikursi masing-masing sesaat setelah sampai dimeja kerja Tsunade.

"Hmmm... sepertinya ada yang aneh pada sel parasit yang masuk ketubuhmu Naruto," ucap Tsunade dengan alis mengernyit tajam sambil terus memperhatikan catatan laporan yang ada ditangannya. "Mereka sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari sel yang ada ditubuh Kyuubi, mungkin itulah sebabnya kau bisa berubah dengan sangat cepat."

"Kau mau aku memeriksamu lagi? Secara detail, mungkin kita bisa tau apa yang menyebabkan parasit ditubuhmu bisa begitu kuat, sehingga dapat merubah tubuhmu dengan sangat cepat." lanjut Tsunade sambil memandang Naruto yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

"Jika aku melakukannya, apakah aku bisa kembali kewujudku yang semula?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Tsunade sambil memutar malas matanya. "Kau itu wanita permanen, dan bahkan lihat ini...," Tsunade memperlihatkan hasil laporannya kepada Naruto. "Kau bahkan dalam masa suburmu, setetes air mani pria saja bakal bisa membuatmu hamil."

"APAA!" Pekik Naruto sambil menyambar catatan hasil laporan pemeriksaannya. "Aku punya rahim?" lanjutnya sambil terus memeriksa catatan tersebut.

"Iya, dan bahkan kau punya semua sistem anatomi yang ada ditubuh seorang wanita normal," jawab Tsunade singkat. "Tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan Naruto, kau hanya perlu menerima takdirmu sekarang."

"Baiklah nenek Tsunade," jawab Naruto lesu sambil meletakkan catatan laporan pemeriksaanya diatas meja kerja Tsunade."Kalau begitu nenek Tsunade, aku tak mau lagi melakukan pemeriksaan apapun, lagian aku juga tidak bisa berubah kembali."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang sekarang nenek Tsunade."

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Naruto."

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto pun segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Ia ingin pulang, ia ingin menangis di apartemennya, ia ingin meratapi nasib sial dalam hidupnya ini.

Namun sebelum ia pulang, ia sempatkan dulu untuk menjenguk Kyuubi, sebab sudah sehari ia tak memperlihatkan dirinya pada Kyuubi, ia takut Kyuubi akan kalut dan mencarinya.

Tok... Tok... Tok

"Masuklah." Jawab Kyuubi yang tengah sibuk berkemas.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kyuu- _nee_?" Tanya Naruto bingung sesaat ia sudah berada didalam ruangan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang mendengar suara seorang wanita, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara tersebut berada.

Menaikan sebelah alisnya, kemudian Kyuubi kembali membuka mulutnya dan berbicara. "Kau ini siapa?"

"Ini aku Kyuu- _nee_ ,Naruto!" Balas Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto?" Ucap Kyuubi sambil menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berjalan menuju hadapan Naruto.

"Haaahhh... ceritanya panjang Kyuu- _nee_ , jadi intinya, hal yang terjadi padamu juga terjadi padaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya itu, serbuk tanduk Kaguya yang merubahmu, ternyata juga merubah tubuhku, sehingga aku menjadi wanita seutuhnya seperti ini."

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak Kyuu- _nee_ , tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi telah menjadi bubur, jadi ya sudah dimakan saja."

"Apakah kau sudah memeriksakannya kepada Nenek Tsunade?"

"Sudah barusan, dan tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan dengan kondisiku ini." Kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju ranjang Kyuubi dan mendudukkan dirinya disudut ranjang tersebut. Melihat sekeliling― kemudian ia pun kembali bertanya kepada Kyuubi yang sedang menatapnya prihatin, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kyuu- _nee_ , apakah kau sedang berkemas, memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang kerumahmu." Jawab Kyuubi sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk diranjangnya. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi tinggal disini, si brengsek Uchiha itu selalu saja datang dan menggangguku."

"Uchiha siapa? Sasuke maksudmu Kyuu- _nee_?

"Bukan, tapi Uchiha keriput sialan yang sok ganteng itu."

"Ohhh... Itachi- _nii_."

"Iya, si brengsek sialan itu selalu kemari dan menggangguku, asal kau tau semalam ia datang kesini seharian, lalu mengatur hidupku, aku harus begini, aku tak boleh begitu, seolah aku ini istrinya."

"Mungkin ia suka padamu Kyuu- _nee_."

"Idih... amit-amit, punya pasangan keriput mesum seperti dia."

"Hahaha... hati-hati loh Kyuu- _nee_ , cinta dan benci itu beda tipis loh"

"Ck. Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi aku jadi _eneg_ , sebaiknya kau membantuku berkemas dan bawa aku pulang kerumahmu."

"Oke. Siap. Nyonya. Laksanakan." jawab Naruto bercanda, sambil berdiri tegap dengan tangan kanan dalam posisi hormat.

Kyuubi yang melihat kelakuan Naruto kemudian tertawa, lalu mereka berduapun melanjutkan kembali acara berkemas-kemas mereka yang sempat tertunda. Setelah selesai berkemas, merekapun menuju keruangan Tsunade dan Shizune untuk berpamitan pulang.

Disepanjang perjalan mereka berdua merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, bahkan ada beberapa pria Konoha yang terang-terangan menggoda mereka. Kyuubi marah sedangkan Naruto ingin muntah melihat kelakukan para _jones_ Konoha tersebut.

Setelah perjalan panjang dan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di apartemen naruto. Dan setelah masuk, Narutopun menunjukan kamar yang akan dipakai Kyuubi sebagai kamarnya.

"Kyuu- _nee_ , ini kamarmu, maaf ya kalau masih sedikit berantankan, hehehe..." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok Naruto, nanti biar Kyuu- _nee_ bersihkan sendiri." Jawab Kyuubi sambil memperhatikan seluruh sudut kamarnya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu ya Kyuu- _nee_ , aku mau tidur sambil menangis meratapi nasibku ini." Balas Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat berlebihan.

"Hahaha... baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa saat makan malam."

"Oke, bye, Kyuu- _nee_..." Naruto pun langsung meninggalkan Kyuubi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu, digedung Hokage, Itachi dan Sasuke tengah fokus melihat _smartphone_ mereka masing-masing, disana terpampang foto dua orang gadis yang tengah berjalan dijalanan kota Konoha, kedua gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda, yang satu jingga sedangkan yang satunya berwarna kuning cerah. Dibawah foto tersebut juga tertulis sebuah pesan singkat dari si pengirim gambar tersebut.

' _Sudah dikonfirmasi, yang berambut kuning adalah Uzumaki Naruto, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen Naruto. Misi sukses, tolong segera transfer pembayarannya._ '

Lantas mereka berdua pun kemudian saling pandang dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan, Sasuke?"

"Tentu, Aniki."

"Kalau begitu mari segera kita goda mereka." Ucap Itachi sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Lalu diikuti oleh Sasuke yang juga berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Dan kemudian, membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja mereka untuk menuju keapartemen Naruto.

"Kira-kau mau punya berapa anak, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Kurasa empat sudah cukup, tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Kalau kau mau berapa anak Sasuke?"

"Kurasa Lima, tiga laki-laki dan dua perempuan."

"Bagus Sasuke, Kurasa ayah dan ibu akan sangat bangga dengan kita." jawab Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Kembali keapartemen Naruto, disana terlihat Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan posisi yang tidak elitnya, dan Kyuubi yang tengah berkemas-kemas dikamar. Mereka berdua telihat santai dan tenang, mereka berdua belum tau bahwa ada bahaya dari duo Uchiha yang sedang mendekat. Mari sejenak kita berdoa, agar duo Uzumaki mampu menghadapi cobaan dari duo Uchiha tersebut dan dapat hidup dengan tenang selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

Author Note :

Yeay, akhirnya chapter lima bisa saya update juga, maaf kalau lama ya, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur. jika suka dengan cerita saya silahkan vote, follow, komen dan sebagainya... :)

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya...bye :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pairing : ItaFemKyuu, SasuFemNaru, JiraTsuna, KakaAnko dan Lainnya.

Rated : T+

Warning : Jika tidak suka tolong jangan dibaca! Fic ini mengandung unsur Gender Switch, Straight Pair, Alur lambat, OOC, OC, typo (s)

Genre : Romance, Comedy dan lainnya.

Note : Dilarang mengcopy keseluruhan ataupun sebagian dari karya tulis saya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

"Kira-kau mau punya berapa anak, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke dalam perjalanan mereka.

"Kurasa empat sudah cukup, tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Kalau kau mau berapa anak Sasuke?"

"Kurasa Lima, tiga laki-laki dan dua perempuan."

"Bagus Sasuke, Kurasa ayah dan ibu akan sangat bangga dengan kita." jawab Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Kembali keapartemen Naruto, disana terlihat Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan posisi yang tidak elitnya, dan Kyuubi yang tengah berkemas-kemas dikamar. Mereka berdua telihat santai dan tenang, mereka berdua belum tau bahwa ada bahaya dari duo Uchiha yang sedang mendekat. Mari sejenak kita berdoa, agar duo Uzumaki mampu menghadapi cobaan dari duo Uchiha tersebut dan dapat hidup dengan tenang selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another Story of Shinobi World**

 **Chapter** **6** **\- Aku Benci Padamu** **(Bagian** **2** **)**

 **By : TheB1gBoy**

 **.**

 **Sebelum masuk kecerita, saya cuma mau bilang, mohon dukungannya ya buat channel youtube** **"** **TwentyFifty** **" ini merupakan channel saya dan teman-teman, channel ini berisikan konten tentang self-development (pengembangan diri), lalu entertainment (membahas tentang dunia film beserta hiburan) dan lainnya. Satu subscribe kalian sangat bearti buat saya. Terima kasih :)**

 **.**

 **-Selamat Membaca-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, Naruto yang dari tadi terlelap tidur akhirnya bangun juga, ia lantas merenggangkan badannya kemudian berdiri untuk segera menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Sedangkan Kyuubi, setelah ia selesai berkemas dan menata rapi kamarnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk bersantai sambil menonton acara ditelevisi.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan singkat, kini Naruto telah selesai dari ritual mandinya. Ia lantas segera memakai baju santai yang biasa ia kenakan sehari-harinya dan lalu bergegas berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk ikut Kyuubi menonton televisi.

"Kyuu- _nee_ , Kau sedang menonton acara apa?" tanya Naruto setibanya ia didekat Kyuubi.

"Ini, acara lawakannya Killer Bee. Ternyata acaranya bagus juga ya." Balas Kyuubi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi dihadapanya.

"Tentu saja bagus, asal kau tau Kyuu- _Nee_ , acaranya Killer Bee ini sudah sangat terkenal loh dimana-mana, bahkan sampai ke negera non- _shinobi_ pun banyak penggemarnya." Jawab Naruto antusias sambil duduk disebelahnya Kyuubi.

"Ohhh...," Sambung Kyuubi singkat, ia lantas menolehkan kepalanya kepada Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa yang terjadi padanya, apakah ia masih _Jinchuriki_ -nya Gyuki?"

"Tidak, sekarang ia hanya manusia biasa sama sepertiku."

"Lantas siapa sekarang yang menjadi _Jinchuriki_ -nya Gyuki?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto singkat, ia kemudian memegang kedua bahu Kyuubi dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sekarang, didunia ini tak ada lagi yang namanya _Jinchuriki_ , Kyuu- _nee_. Semua _Biju_ , termasuk Gyuki sudah dirubah kembali menjadi _chakra_. Kemudian mereka digabungkan kembali menjadi satu kesatuan dan lalu dimasukan kepenjara dimensinya Kakashi- _Sensei_."

"Jadi, maksudmu, mereka semua mati?"

"Yaaaah, bisa dibilang gitu sih Kyuu- _nee_ ,"

Kyuubi lantas kembali menatap layar televisi dihadapanya.

"Kasian ya Killer Bee, dia harus berpisah dengan sahabat baiknya."

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi Kyuu- _nee_ , ini sudah menjadi keputusan mereka. Sama seperti keputusan Kyuu- _nee_ dulu sesaat setelah perang. Kyuu- _nee_ ingat, Kyuu- _nee_ pernah memintaku untuk merubah Kyuu- _nee_ kembali menjadi chakra, agar dimasa depan Kyuu- _nee_ tidak lagi dijadikan sebagai senjata."

"Tentu saja aku ingat, tapi kupikir hanya aku seorang saja yang memiliki pikiran seperti itu, tak kusangka mereka semua juga memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku."

"Itulah bukti bahwa semua _biju_ itu baik, Kyuu- _nee_." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol, kedua Uzumaki dikejutkan dengan bunyi suara bel dari arah pintu keluar apartemen mereka.

"Siapa sih itu, ganggu orang saja." Gumam Kyuubi sambil memandang kearah pintu keluar apartemen mereka.

 _Ting_. _Tong_.

"Entahlah, sebaiknya kubukakan dulu, siapa tau ada hal penting yang mereka ingin sampaikan." Sambung Naruto sembil berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen mereka.

 _Ting_. _Tong_.

"Iya. Iya. Tunggu sebentar, ini lagi mau dibukakan pintunya."

 _Krieet_.

"Eh, Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto yang terkejut akan kedatangan teman jauhnya itu.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Gaara tentu saja juga ikut terkejut, namun Gaara terkejut karena kagum dengan kondisi Naruto yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

" _Cantiknya_." Gumam Gaara didalam hati.

"Woii, Gaara, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa melamun."

"Ah, maaf, pikiranku terganggu tadi."

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto sambil menatap heran Gaara yang ada dihadapannya. "Kalau begitu masuklah kita bicaranya didalam saja."

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam apartemen dan segera menuju ruang tamu yang berada tak jauh dari pintu keluar.

"Duduklah Gaara," kemudian Gaara pun duduk tepat dihadapan Naruto. "Jadi, apakah kau ada keperluan datang kesini, Gaara?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, tadi siang aku berbicara dengan _Godaime Hokage_ , dia bilang kau sekarang telah berubah menjadi seorang wanita, makanya aku datang kesini untuk melihat keadaanmu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"Haaaa..., jadi seluruh orang didesa ini sudah tau keadaanku yang sekarang."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Yaaa..., mau gimana lagi, cepat atau lambat, akhirnya nanti semua orang akan tau juga." Ucap Naruto enteng sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ia duduki.

Sedangkan Kyuubi yang dari tadi asik menonton televisi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat siapakah tamu atau orang yang sedang diajak bicara oleh Naruto diruang tamu apartemen mereka.

"Hai..., Gaara, apa kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

Mendengar seseorang menyapanya, Gaara yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto, lantas mengalihkan pandanganya kearah datangnya suara tersebut. Ia kemudian tersenyum, lalu ia pun juga menyapa Kyuubi yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Hai juga Kyuubi- _san_ , Sepertinya anda sudah baik-baik saja ya?"

"Ya..., begitulah, aku masih belajar membiasakan diri dengan wujud baruku." Jawab Kyuubi sambil berjalan menuju arah Naruto duduk dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau harus semangat Kyuubi- _san_ , kuharap kau senang dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang."

"Terima kasih Gaara, kau memang pemuda yang baik."

Gaara tersenyum. Ia kemudian melirik jam dimeja sudut ruang tamu Naruto dan memutuskan untuk pulang, ia rasa, ia sudah cukup lama berada diapartemen Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya, hari juga sudah semakin sore, aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian lebih lama lagi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Gaara, kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini, setidaknya makan malamlah dulu bersama kami, aku akan masak _ramen_ super lezat ala Naruto." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar membanggakan satu-satunya menu makanan yang dapat ia masak.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau." balas Gaara sambil tersenyum senang atas ajakan Naruto.

"Kalau gitu mari kita keruang makan." Ajak Naruto penuh semangat.

Setelah berkutat didapur cukup lama akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan masakannya, ia lalu membawa tiga mangkuk ramen itu keruang makan dan menghidangkannya dihadapan Gaara dan juga Kyuubi.

"Waaahhh, kelihatannya ini enak." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menghirup aroma _ramen_ yang menguar dari mangkuk didepannya.

"Tentu saja enak! Kan yang masaknya salah satu chef ramen terbaik diKonoha." Jawab Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Sedangkan Gaara dan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum melihat tingah konyol Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita makan!" lanjut Naruto sambil duduk disalah satu kursi makan dihadapannya.

Namun, saat hendak memasukan sesendok ramen kemulutnya, Naruto dan yang lainnya kembali dikejutkan dengan suara bel pintu yang kembali berbunyi. Dan secara bersamaan mereka bertiga pun mengehentikan gerakan tangan mereka, lalu mereka menolehkan kepala mereka kearah pintu.

"Astaga! Siapa lagi sih yang datang, kenapa jadi banyak tamu begini sih." Ucap Naruto sambil meletekan kembali sendok yang berisi ramen kedalam mangkuk dihapannya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku lihat dulu siapa yang datang."

Kyuubi dan Gaara pun hanya mengangguk singkat sambil melihat Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemenya.

 _Ting_ , _Tong_.

 _Ting_ , _Tong_.

 _Ting_ , _Tong_.

"Iya~ iya, tunggu sebentar..."

 _Krieet_.

"Sasuke? Itachi- _Nii_?" Ucap Naruto Terkejut akan kedatangan tiba-tiba duo Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Oh. Hai. Naruto, apa kami mengganggumu?" Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sedangkan Sasuke. Dia hanya berdiri mematung dihadapan Naruto. Pikirannya melayang, ia tak menyangka bahwa akan menjadi secantik ini Naruto rupanya. Mata itu, Rambut itu, Pipi itu, Bibir kecil menggemaskan itu. Semua Sasuke suka. Naruto merupakan dewi dimata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak Itachi- _nii_ ," Ucap Naruto sambil membuka lebih lebar pintunya. "Mari, silahkan masuk."

Itachi pun segera bergegas menggerakan kakinya menuju kedalam apartemen Naruto, sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang masih mematung disebelahnya.

Mereka berdua pun mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Ehmm..., ada keperluan apa ya? Itachi- _nii_ dan Sasuke datang sore-sore begini." Ucap Naruto membuka obrolan sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang makan apartemennya.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin melihat keadaan kalian berdua saja." Balas Itachi singkat, sedangkan Sasuke masih fokus melihat Naruto didepannya, bahkan sekarang mulutnya sedikit terbuka-tertutup saat melihat goyangan pinggul Naruto yang sedang berjalan dihadapannya.

Tak berapa lama, mereka bertiga pun sampai diruang makan, Itachi dengan cepat bergerak maju dan segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuubi.

"Wahh~ pada lagi mau makan ya? Kalau begitu boleh dong ikutan, kebetulan kami berdua juga belum makan nih." Ucap Itachi saat ia sudah sudah duduk disebelah Kyuubi dan mengambil mangkuk yang berisi ramen, yang ternyata punya Naruto yang belum sempat disentuh.

"Ehmm..., sepertinya enak," ucap Itachi sambil mencium aroma ramen dari mangkuk dihadapannya. "Mari Kyuu- _chan_ , kita makan sama-sama." Lanjutnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuubi.

"Maaf Itachi- _san_ , ramen yang mau anda makan itu adalah punya Naruto, dan lagian tidak sopan sekali anda, datang kerumah orang lain, tanpa dipersilahkan, anda langsung duduk serta mengambil makanan pemilik rumah." Balas Kyuubi dengan muka super jutek.

"Ehmm... Oke. Baiklah. Sepertinya kamu benar, Kyuu- _chan_. aku agak sedikit kurang sopan barusan, kalau begitu...," Itachi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri didekat meja makan. "Naruto, bolehkah aku menumpang makan dirumahmu?" tak membuka mulut Naruto hanya mengangguk. Pikiran Naruto sedang loading, ia masih mencerna kejadian absurd yang terjadi dihadapannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu bolehkan aku duduk dimeja makanmu, disebelah Kyuubi?" Lagi-lagi, tanpa bersuara, Naruto kembali mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. "Oke, lalu bolehkah aku memakan ramenmu, lagian kau belum menyentuhnya kan? Dan lagi pula kau bisa membuatnya lagi kan?" Dan lagi, Naruto kembali mengangguk, ia masih mencerna kejadian yang ada, seperti yang kita tau, otak Naruto memang sedikit lama dalam bekerja. Memang sedari lahir sudah seperti itu. Jadi, kita maklumin aja ya.

Sedangkan Kyuubi, ia menjadi semakin kesal dengan perbuatan Itachi, ia tau Itachi sekarang tengah mencoba mempermainkannya, memanfaatkan kelambatan otak Naruto untuk mencoba mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dasar laki-laki picik.

Melihat Itachi tersenyum kearahnya, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara makan malamnya, ya... walaupun kurang tepat jika disebut "menyudahi", sebab ia belum sama sekali menyentuh makanannya. Moodnya sudah terlanjur hancur akibat tingkah sok pintar dan sok ganteng Itachi.

Ia lantas berdiri, hendak menjauh dari Itachi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya saja. Namun, sebelum Kyuubi sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Itachi kembali membuka suara "Kamu mau kemana, Kyuu- _chan_?" Kyuubi kembali memandang Itachi dan menghujaninya dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum manis membalas tatapan Kyuubi, menurutnya, ekspresi Kyuubi yang marah itu, sangatlah imut. Lantas Itachi kembali melajutkan perkataannya. "Bukankah juga tidak sopan jika ada tamu yang datang dan tuan rumahnya malah pergi meninggalkannya~"

Makin kesal. Kyuubi ingin sekali menghajar Itachi sekarang ini. Dasar laki-laki brengsek, bagaimana bisa ia menjadikan "ceramah sopan" Kyuubi barusan, sebagai serangan balik terhadap Kyuubi.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Kyuubi kembali duduk dikursinya tersebut.

' _U YEE. Aku menang, jangan harap kau bisa menang dariku Kyuu-chan._ ' Ucap Itachi dalam hati saat melihat Kyuubi kembali duduk disebelahnya.

Naruto yang telah selesai memproses kejadian dihadapannya akhirnya mampu membuka suara. "Ba..ba...baiklah, kalau begitu aku masak ramen dulu, tunggu sebentar ya." dengan gaya kikuk, Naruto bergegas menuju dapur dan kembali memasak ramen, menggantikan ramennya yang dibegal sama Itachi.

Sama seperti sang kakak, setelah kepergian Naruto, tanpa dipersilahkan, Sasuke langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya dikursi tempat Naruto duduk tadi. Ia lantas meletakan siku salah satu tangannya diatas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada telapak tangan, lalu memiringkan kepalanya kearah Gaara yang tengah memperhatikan kepergian Naruto.

Dengan tatapan intimidasi, Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. "Hey. Gaara. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Gaara lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke, tatapannya yang tadi hangat, kini berubah menjadi sedingin es. "Tak ada, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Naruto."

"Oh. Benarkah? Kau yakin, kau tak ada maksud lain?"

"Tentu, aku yakin."

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Ngomong-ngomong kapan pernikahanmu dengan Matsuri dilaksanakan, Gaara?" Nada suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi kali ini. Mencoba membuat orang disekitarnya dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kau mau menikah Gaara, Wah selamat ya." Ucap Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih Kyuubi- _san_." Jawab Gaara tersenyum kepada Kyuubi.

' _Dasar Uchiha brengsek, apa maksudnya ia membicarakan hubunganku dengan Matsuri, apa ia sedang mencoba meyakinkan orang-orang disekitar Naruto bahwa aku sudah mempunyai pasangan_.'

Gaara kembali menatap Sasuke, ia melihat Sasuke tengah tersenyum iblis kepadanya.

"Kapan acara pernikahannya Gaara?" Lanjut Kyuubi antusias.

"Katanya sih, dua minggu setelah pernikahan Kiba dan Hinata, benarkan Gaara?" bukannya Gaara, justru Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuubi.

"Ohhh~ bearti gak lama lagi dong," tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau gitu jangan lupa undang kami ya nanti."

"Iya, kami akan sangat senang jika kamu menggundang. Dan sebagai balasannya kami juga akan mengundangmu ke acara pernikahan kami nanti" Ucap Itachi melanjutkan perkataan Kyuubi.

Sasuke yang berada diseberang meja memainkan sebelah matanya kepada Itachi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi.

' _Nice, Nii-san, cara gombalmu terbaik.'_

' _Terima kasih Otoutou.'_

Dan ternyata duo Uchiha sedang melakukan pembicaraan "telepati"

Mendengar Ucapan Itachi, Kyuubi kemudian dengan cepat bersuara, agar tak terjadi kesalah pahaman disini. "Hey...hey...hey, apa yang kau bicarakan, yang aku maksud "kami" itu adalah aku dan Naruto. Bukannya aku dan kamu. Dasar keriput sok ganteng."

"Sok? Ganteng? Untuk apa aku melakukannya Kyuu- _chan_ , aku memang sudah ganteng dari lahir."

"Preeettttt." Jawab Kyuubi dengan ekpresi mengejek.

"Ck. Jangan mengejekku Kyuu- _chan_ , nanti kamu menyesal loh."

"Bodo amat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Itachi kemudian memutar duduknya mengahadap Kyuubi, ia kemudia memegang kedua bahu Kyuubi, lalu ia menatap intens mata Kyuubi. Seluruh orang diruang makan meneggang. Sasuke tak percaya bahwa kakaknya akan mecium Kyuubi didepan orang-orang. Mulut Itachi terbuka, kepalanya maju perlahan. Kyuubi terpaku, ia tak dapat bergerak, pikirannya menjadi kosong, matanya terus menatap mata Itachi dihadapannya. Lalu saat jarak semakin dekat.

"Kyuu- _chan_. Aku kutuk kau. Sekarang dan seterusnya setiap kamu mau tidur, kamu akan selalu memikirkan aku."

Sasuke dan Gaara pun ber- _sweetdrop_ -ria, mereka kira Itachi akan mencium paksa Kyuubi, tapi ternyata, malah melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Hancur sudah image Itachi sebagai ketua pasukan ANBU dihadapan mereka.

Itachi kemudian melepas pegangannya dikedua bahu Kyuubi, ia lantas kembali memutar tubuhnya keposisi semula. "Kau sudah ku kutuk Kyuu- _chan_ , sekarang terima akibatnya karena mengolok-olokku."

Kyuubi yang tersadar dari termenungnya kemudian tertawa. "HAHAHAHA..., udah sok ganteng, gila lagi, mana ada didunia ini yang namanya kutukan. Dasar stress."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Itachi sambil menyendok ramen dihadapannya.

"Hahaha..., iya..., iya..., kita lihat saja nanti." Balas Kyuubi masih mengejek tingkah Itachi. "Kalau begitu kutunggu undangannya ya Gaara."

"Tentu Kyuubi- _san_." Balas Gaara singkat. Gara-gara kejadian aneh barusan ia sampai lupa untuk membalas Sasuke, setelah Sasuke membuatnya sebagai laki-laki yang sudah berpasangan, sekarang ia akan membalas Sasuke dengan merubahnya menjadi laki-laki brengsek dihadapan Kyuubi, dengan begitu Kyuubi akan melarang Naruto untuk dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Ehem..., eh, Sasuke, bagaimana kabarnya Karin setelah kau tolak cintanya didepan orang ramai?"

' _Brengsek kau Gaara.'_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Kyuubi yang mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke. "Kau menolak cinta seorang gadis didepan orang ramai? Bukankah itu kasar sekali?"

Kyuubi, walaupun ia baru menjadi wanita, tapi setidaknya ia sudah hidup cukup lama bersama wanita seperti Miko dan Kushina, jadi setidaknya ia sudah sering mendengar atau merasakan berbagai hal dan masalah dari sudut pandang wanita, jadi makanya ia tau, bahwa menolak cinta seorang gadis didepan orang ramai adalah perbuatan yang sangat kasar.

"Itu tak seperti yang kedengerannya Kyuu- _nee_." Ucap Sasuke sok akrab.

"Walaupun didepan orang ramai, tapi aku tak menolaknya dengan kasar kok, aku menolaknya dengan gaya gantle dan lembut, sehingga ia tersenyum menerima keputusanku." Lanjut Sasuke mencoba meyakinkankan Kyuubi dihadapannya.

"Tersenyum? Bukannya karena saking kasarnya caramu menolak cintanya, Karin menangis histeris dan mogok makan selama tujuh hari." Potong Gaara mencoba merunyamkan keadaan.

Kyuubi memicingkan matanya kepada Sasuke. "Dasar. Manusia triplek tak punya perasaan, pantas saja kau masih jomblo diumur setua ini."

Sasuke pucat. Oh my god. Ia sekarang dibenci oleh Kyuubi, yang merupakan orang terdekat Naruto. Sepertinya perjuangannya untuk menikahi Naruto akan sangat sulit. _Damn Gaara_.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memasak didapur, kini telah menyelesaikan masakannya dan ia pun kembali keruang makan untuk melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda akibat kedatangan duo Uchiha tadi.

Dengan senyum ceria Naruto meletakkan semangkuk ramen keatas meja dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sasuke, sebab kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya sudah dibegal oleh Sasuke. Memang ya, duo Uchiha itu merupakan manusia paling berbahaya di Konoha. Dua-duanya suka sekali membegal, si kakak membegal ramennya Naruto, sedangkan si adik membegal kursinya Naruto. Dasar. Duo Alien.

"Baiklah, yuk, mari kita makan." Ucap Naruto sambil menyendok ramen dihadapannya. Dan saat hendak memasukan sesendok ramen kemulutnya, Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto dan menghentikan gerakan manyuap Naruto.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto marah karena acara makannya kembali terhenti.

"Punyaku mana?" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Punyamu apa?"

"Ramenku, mana ramenku?"

"Oh, kau mau juga, kalau begitu masak saja sendiri, ramennya ada dilemari sebelah kompor." Ucap Naruto sambil melanjutkan gerakan menyuapnya yang terganggu tadi.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia kembali menarik tangan Naruto.

"Astaga! Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Naruto penuh emosi. Bagaimana tidak penuh emosi, Sasuke sudah tiga kali menghentikkan acara makannya. "Kau mau apa sih, dari tadi gangguin orang mulu. Kan sudah kubilang, kalau mau ramen, kau bisa masaknya sendiri seperti biasa."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masakkin~"

"Yeee..., masak aja sendiri, lagian kamukan biasanya memang lebih suka masak sendiri" Jawab Naruto sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Nggak~ pokoknya aku maunya dimasakin sama kamu, kalau kamu gak mau masakin aku, suapin ramen punya kamu juga gak apa-apa."

"Ih..., kok kamu jadi manja banget sih, _Teme_? Biasanya juga masak sendiri kok."

"Gak mau~ pokoknya gak mau~ maunya dimasakin sama _dobe_ - _chan_." Sasuke menyeringai kepada Gaara. _'Lihat nih Gaara, Aku dan Naruto ada panggilan sayangnya'_

"Ih..., apaan sih _Teme_ , pake manggil _dobe_ - _chan_ lagi. Jijik tau."

"Masakin~ masakin~ masakin~ pokoknya maunya dimasakin, _Teme_ udah laper nih, _dobe_ - _chan_."

"Ish..., berhenti-berhenti. Iya-iya aku masakin deh," Naruto yang malas meladeni kegilaan Sasuke akhirnya memilih menghentikan acara makannya. Ia segera berdiri untuk membuatkan Sasuke ramen. "Seperti biasa kan? Kuahnya sedikit, terus tomatnya yang banyak."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Yap, bener sekali, _dobe_ - _chan_ selalu mengerti _teme_ deh."

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya, ia lantas segera pergi kembali menuju dapur. Dalam pikirannya ia hanya menganggap Sasuke sedang mengejeknya, karena ia yang dulu merupakan cowok macho sekarang malah jadi seorang wanita, untuk itulah Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan _dobe_ - _chan_. Ckckckck, Naruto, KAU SALAH BESAR!

Sedangkan Gaara, ia justrulah sangat cemburu, ia tak mampu lagi untuk melihat kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto, ingin rasanya ia menggunduli rambut pantat ayamnya Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya naruto keluar dari dapur dengan semangkuk ramen khusus untuk Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum senang, ia membayangkan inilah yang akan ia rasakan jika ia nanti menikah dengan Naruto.

"Nih..., Ramenmu, dan ini air mineralnya." Ucap Naruto sambil meletakan semangkuk ramen dan sebotol kecil air mineral didepan Sasuke.

"Air mineral?" Ucap Gaara bingung, bukankah semua orang yang ada disini makan ramen sambil minum jus jeruk, kok Sasuke sendiri yang beda minumannya.

"Oh ini? Iya, Sasuke suka minum air mineral, soalnya ia tak suka jus jeruk." Jawab Naruto Singkat. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai iblis kepada Gaara. _'Mamam tu Gaara, Naruto pengertian bangetkan sama aku'_

' _Damn you Uchiha'_ Balas inner Gaara sambil menatap dingin Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai makannya." Ucap Naruto sesudah ia duduk.

"Cih..., ramenku sudah dingin nih." Ucap Kyuubi sambil mengaduk-aduk ramennya.

"Mau ku hangatkan gak Kyuu- _chan_ , dengan cintaku."

HAJAR TERUUUS BANG TACHI.

"Ih jijay..." Balas Kyuubi sambil mulai memakan ramennya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berlima pun mulai memakan ramen dihadapannya dengan serius.

Lima belas menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka berlima menyelesaikan makan-makannya. Kini mereka berlima sedang duduk diruang tamu apartemen Naruto. Gaara yang dari tadi terus diperlihatkan kedekatan Sasuke dan Naruto, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, dari pada darahnya makin naik nantinya.

"Ehm..., Naruto, aku ijin pamit dulu ya, hari sudah semakin gelap soalnya." Ucap Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh, baiklah, mari kuantar kepintu keluar." Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Gaara, mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga mau pamit, aku mau istirahat dulu, besok banyak kerjaan dikantor soalnya." Ucap Itachi kepada Kyuubi.

"Yeee, siapa yang nanya." Jawab Kyuubi dengan ekspresi jutek diwajahnya.

"Tidak ada, tapi sebagai calon istri, kamu setidaknya harus tau dong tentang kegiatan aku sehari-hari."

"Dasar gila. Sudah sana cepat pergi."

"Kau tak mengantarku keluar."

"Tidak, keluar aja sendiri."

"Wow, kasar sekali, padahal inti dari kesopa..." Ucapan Itachi dipotong oleh Kyuubi. "Baiklah, baiklah, kalau begitu ayo cepat keluar."

"Sasuke? Kau tak mau pulang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Pulang lah." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang sama-sama."

"Bolehlah, kebetulan aku ada kerjaan yang mau aku selesaikan."

Dan mereka bertigapun berjalan bersama menuju pintu keluar.

Naruto yang hendak menutup pintu setelah kepergian Gaara, dikejutkan dengan kemunculan tiga orang dewasa dibelakangnya.

"Ehhh..., Itachi- _nii_ dan Sasuke juga mau pulang?"

"Iya Naruto, aku mau istirahat dulu." Jawab Itachi sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Aku juga ada kerjaan _dobe_ - _chan_." Sambung Sasuke sambil mengenakan sepatu juga.

Naruto hanya manganggguk. Setelah selesai memakai sepatu, duo Uchiha pun berjalan keluar dari apartemen Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu ya, Kyuu- _chan_ , Naruto." ucap Itachi setelah ia dan Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Naruto.

Sasuke lantas menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Hey, Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto pelan saat ia berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya senang, bahwa kau baik-baik saja," Ucap Sasuke yang juga pelan. Naruto tersenyum. Lalu Sasuke melepas pelukannya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, kabari aku jika kau butuh sesuatu." Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Saat duo Uchiha hendak melangkah, Itachi berhenti sejenak, kemudian memutar kembali tubuhnya, ia menatap Kyuubi yang tengah mengintipnya dari balik daun pintu.

"Oh ya, Kyuu- _chan_ , bersiaplah, nanti malam sebelum tidur wajahku akan muncul dipikiranmu." Ucap Itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya―menggoda―kearah Kyuubi. Yang hanya dibalas juluran lidah mengejek dari Kyuubi. Itachi tersenyum, kemudian duo Uchiha pun melanjutkan langkah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Setelah melihat kepergian duo Uchiha, duo Uzumaki pun memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam untuk membersihkan dan menyuci benda-benda bekas mereka makan tadi.

Setelah bersama-sama membersihkan apartemen mereka, duo Uzumaki memutuskan untuk bersantai sembari menonton acara televisi. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Huuaaa..., Kyuu- _nee_ ngantuk banget ni, Kyuu- _nee_ tidur duluan ya."

"Iya, Naru juga udah ngantuk nih Kyy- _nee_. Badan juga terasa capek."

"Gimana gak capek, berjam-jam kita meladeni duo Uchiha gila itu."

"Hahaha..., iya juga ya, kalau begitu, selamat tidur Kyuu- _nee_." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kekamarnya, namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Awas loh Kyuu- _nee_. Nanti kamu gak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Itachi- _nii_. HAHAHA."

"NARUTO!" dan Naruto pun kabur melesat menuju kamarnya.

"Apaan sih Naruto, bukannya mendukungku sebagai kakaknya, malah mendukung si kriput sok ganteng itu. Siapa juga yang mau memikirkannya, seperti gak ada kerjaan lain saja," Ucap Kyuubi saat ia sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah mengganti bajunya mengunakan piyama yang diberi Naruto, ia pun segera naik keatas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Mending tidur dari pada memikirkan Uchiha sialan itu."

Kyuubi pun memejamkan matanya.

―Wajah Itachi Tersenyum―

Kyuubi membuka matanya, wajahnya memerah―blushing―"Dasar Itachi keriput sialan. Aku benci padamu." Gumamnya kecil.

Oh sepertinya kutukan Itachi bekerja pada Kyuubi, atau mungkin tidak ada yang namanya kutukan hanya saja Itachi telah berhasil masuk sedikit kedalam pikiran dan hati Kyuubi. Semoga Kyuubi bisa tidur dengan pulas malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

Author Note :

Gileee, Hampir 4k words cuyy :D dikerjain sehari, pinggang hampir aja copot dari sendinya :D mudah-mudahan kalian makin suka sama ceritanya, dan lagi-lagi saya mau mengucapkan maaf karena sudah membuat kalian menuggu lama buat updatenya dan jangan lupa di vote ceritanya, follow akun saya, dan terus beri dukungan buat saya melalui kolom komentar biar saya makin semangat buat lanjutin ceritanya.

Dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya...bye :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pairing : ItaFemKyuu, SasuFemNaru, JiraTsuna, KakaAnko dan Lainnya.

Rated : T+

Warning : Jika tidak suka tolong jangan dibaca! Fic ini mengandung unsur Gender Switch, Straight Pair, Alur lambat, OOC, OC, typo (s)

Genre : Romance, Comedy dan lainnya.

Note : Dilarang mengcopy keseluruhan ataupun sebagian dari karya tulis saya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya :**

Kyuubi pun memejamkan matanya.

―Wajah Itachi Tersenyum―

Kyuubi membuka matanya, wajahnya memerah―blushing―"Dasar Itachi keriput sialan. Aku benci padamu." Gumamnya kecil.

Oh sepertinya kutukan Itachi bekerja pada Kyuubi, atau mungkin tidak ada yang namanya kutukan hanya saja Itachi telah berhasil masuk sedikit kedalam pikiran dan hati Kyuubi. Semoga Kyuubi bisa tidur dengan pulas malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Another Story of Shinobi World**

 **Chapter** **7** **–** **ItaFemKyuu Love Story**

 **By : TheB1gBoy**

 **.**

 **Sebelum masuk kecerita, saya cuma mau bilang, mohon dukungannya ya buat channel youtube "TwentyFifty" ini merupakan channel saya dan teman-teman, channel ini berisikan konten tentang self-development (pengembangan diri), lalu entertainment (membahas tentang dunia film beserta hiburan) dan lainnya. Satu subscribe kalian sangat bearti buat saya. Terima kasih :)**

 **.**

 **-Selamat Membaca-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini terasa begitu suram bagi Kyuubi, ia merasa tak bertenaga dan bersemangat untuk bangun dari ranjangnya. Ya, itu wajar saja. Sebab seperti yang kita tau, Kyuubi tak bisa tidur dengan lelap tadi malam. Setiap ia memejamkan matanya, dipikirannya selalu saja terbayang wajah Itachi yang tersenyum, plus ada efek bling-bling disekitar wajah Itachi, entah apa maksudnya, tapi efek bling-bling tersebut tak akan menambah kesan ganteng Itachi kok buat Kyuubi.

"Mungkin sedikit." Ucap Kyuubi sambil mengingat khayalannya tadi malam.

Seketika wajahnya memerah. "Bahh…. Apa yang aku pikirkan, sedikit, sedikit apanya? Dasar keriput sialan." Bergegas Kyuubi bangun dari ranjangnya dan segera berjalan menuju kekamar mandi.

"Aku akan minta tolong pada Kakashi untuk menghapus _genjutsu_ Itachi dari diriku." Ujar Kyuubi sesaat sebelum ia masuk kekamar mandi.

Sementara itu dikamar yang berbeda, Naruto sudah tampak bersih dan harum, ia saat ini sedang membongkar-bongkar isi lemari pakaiannya, ia sedang mencari-cari pakaian untuknya dan juga Kyuubi, mungkin untuk hari ini ia akan memakai kembali pakaian peninggalan Sakura.

"Nah…. Akhirnya ketemu juga." Ucap Naruto riang saat ia menemukan baju yang cocok untuknya dan juga Kyuubi. Dan segera ia pun mengenakan pakaian itu.

Saat sudah selesai berpakaian, Naruto langsung saja bergegas menuju kamar Kyuubi untuk menyerahkan pakaian Sakura untuk dipakai Kyuubi hari ini.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok_

"Kyuu- _nee_ , ini aku bawakan pakaian ganti untukmu."

"Ah…. Iya tunggu sebentar."

 _Kriieet._

"Ini Kyuu- _nee_ pakaiannya."

"Terima kasih Naruto, ini pakaian peninggalannya Sakura ya?"

"Ia, Kyuu- _nee_ , memang dari mana lagi aku bisa mendapatkan pakaian wanita seperti itu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuubi.

Tak menjawab Kyuubi hanya balas tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kyuu- _nee_ akan memakainya sekarang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti Kyuu- _nee_ langsung saja keruang makan ya, kita sarapan sama-sama."

Mendapat anggukkan dari Kyuubi, Naruto pun lalu bergegas berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Waktu pun berlalu singkat, kini Naruto sudah menyelasaikan masak sarapannya, ia lalu segera menghidangkan hasil kerja kerasnya itu keatas meja makan, lalu ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi sambil menunggu Kyuubi bergabung dengannya untuk sarapan bersama.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Kyuubi datang menyusulnya keruang makan.

Melihat Naruto sedang duduk menunggunya, Kyuubi pun lalu bergegas menuju kursi yang berada dihadapan Naruto dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Yuk, kita makan, sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin." Ucap Naruto saat ia telah melihat Kyuubi duduk dihadapanya.

"Yuk, Kalau begitu selamat makan." Balas Kyuubi sambil mulai menyendok makannya.

Dan mereka berdua pun mulai memakan makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Untuk beberapa saat diruang makan tersebut hanya terdengar suara benturan sendok dan piring hingga Kyuubi memulai obrolan kepada Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Ada apa Kyuu- _nee_?"

"Apa Sakura tak ada baju yang lebih besar?"

"Tidak ada, Kyuu- _nee_ merasa kesempitankah?"

"Ia ni, terutama bagian dada, Kyuu- _nee_ jadi agak sedikit susah bernafas."

"Ehmm, kalau begitu, nanti setelah kita makan, kita pergi ke mall saja buat beli baju baru, soalnya Naru juga kesempitan nih, sekalian kita pulangnya singgah kerumah ibu mertua Naru, Naru mau melihat Shina- _chan_ soalnya."

"Anakmu Naru?"

"Iya, nama lengkapnya Shinachiku."

"Wah…. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga pingin liat ni bagaimana tampang anakmu."

Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum, kemudian mereka pun kembali melanjutkan sarapan pagi mereka. Setelah berkemas dan merapikan meja makan yang mereka pakai untuk sarapan, Kyuubi dan Naruto segera bergegas berangkat untuk menuju mall tempat mereka akan membeli pakaian nanti.

Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota Konoha, sambil melihat sekeliling menikmati pemandangan kota yang pagi ini terlihat ramai aktifitas dari penduduk Konoha. Kyuubi terpesona dengan kemegahan kota Konoha saat ini, berbeda dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat ia masih menjadi _biju_ -nya Naruto, Konoha saat ini terlihat lebih futuristik, jika dulu hanya terdapat beberapa gedung tinggi saja, tapi kali ini terdapat puluhan gedung pencakar langit dengan berbagai desain unik yang menyertainya. Dan juga jika dahulu dijalanan hanya terdapat orang-orang berjalan lalu lalang, namun kali ini jalanan juga dipenuhi oleh kendaran pribadi dan juga umum. Bahkan disetiap persimpangan jalan Kyuubi pasti akan melihat iklan-iklan yang muncul dari layar besar yang menempel disetiap sisi gedung disekitar jalan. Benar-benar megah, Konoha yang dahulu ia kenal sekarang sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi sebuah kota metropolitan.

Tanpa ia sadari, sekarang ia dan Naruto sudah sampai di Mall Konoha, yang merupakan pusat perbelanjaan dan hiburan terbesar di Konoha.

"Woooww, besar sekali ya Mall Konoha ini Naruto?" Ucap Kyuubi, saat ia dan Naruto menginjakkan kakinya didalam gedung Mall Konoha.

"Tentu saja Kyuu- _nee_ , Mall Konoha merupakan salah satu mall terbesar didunia." Balas Naruto sambil melihat Kyuubi yang tengah melihat-lihat dan terkagum-kagum terhadap Mall Konoha ini.

"Ohhh…, pantas saja bangunannya seluas ini." Jawab Kyuubi dengan masih terus memerhatikan sekitarnya. "Kalau begitu, yuk kita segera beli pakaian sekaligus keliling Mall Konoha ini."

Tanpa bersuara, naruto hanya mengangguk, kemudian mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan menelusuri setiap sudut bangunan Mall Konoha tersebut. Sepertinya kedua gadis Uzumaki ini akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan tujuan utama mereka.

Tiga setengah jam telah berlalu, matahari sudah berdiri tegap dipuncaknya, cahaya panasnya sudah rata menyinari dunia, menandakan bahwa kedua gadis Uzumaki tersebut sudah terlalu lama berada di Mall Konoha. Namun, nampakya, mereka berdua belum berencana menyelesaikan petualangan mereka di Mall Konoha.

Masing-masing dari mereka sudah membawa banyak sekali kantong belanjaan, yang mana bahkan dewa sekalipun tak tahu isinya apa. Mereka sepertinya telah termakan oleh rayuan para sales yang berdiri didepan setiap toko di Mall Konoha tersebut.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya berkeliling-keliling, mereka dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Sasuke dihadapan mereka. Mereka berdua lantas menaikan sebelah alis mata mereka masing-masing, keheranan kenapa Sasuke bisa tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Lantas Naruto pun segera membuka suara untuk menanyakan apa yang Sasuke lakukan di Mall Konoha siang hari begini.

"Emmm…, apa yang sedang kau lakukan siang hari begini di Mall Konoha Sasuke, bukannya seharusnya kau ditempat kerja?"

"Ini sudah jam makan siang Naruto, dan aku kesini mau mencari makan siang tentunya."

"Oh Ok. Kalau begitu selamat mencari, aku dan Kyuu- _nee_ mau lanjutin jalan-jalan kami."

Dengan segera Naruto dan Kyuubi melanjutkan langkah mereka untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menelusuri Mall Konoha ini.

Namun, sebelum langkah mereka menjauh, Sasuke dengan sigap menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk menghentikan langkah Naruto yang sedang menjauh darinya.

"Selain itu, Naruto, aku perlu berbicara padamu empat mata mengenai Shinachiku, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah serius sambil melihat kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar nama anaknya disebut, kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan melihat langsung kearah wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat serius kali ini, saat itu dalam pikiran Naruto berpendapat bahwa apa pun yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke pastilah hal yang penting menyangkut anaknya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk ikut Sasuke berbicara empat mata denganya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, mari kita cari restoran terdekat, dan berbicara." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah serius dengan Sasuke.

Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan kartu kredit dari dalam dompet kataknya dan lalu segera menyerahkan kartu tersebut kepada Kyuubi.

"Kyuu- _nee_ , ini kartu kreditku, pakailah jika Kyuu- _nee_ ingin membeli sesuatu atau makanan, cara pakainya seperti tadi yang aku ajarkan ke Kyuu- _nee_ saat kita membeli pakaian. Aku harus pergi dulu dengan Sasuke ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan."

"Baiklah Naruto, nanti kita bertemu disini lagi saat urusanmu sudah selesai dengan bocah Uchiha itu."

Naruto kemudian mengangguk, lalu ia menciptakan dua bunshin di hadapannya. Ia segera menyerahkan semua belanjaannya kepada bunshin tersebut untuk mereka bawa pulang, sedangkan Kyuubi ia hanya menyerahkan sebagian saja dari kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya. Dan mereka bertigapun berpisah, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan kearah restoran terdekat, sedangkan Kyuubi berjalan kearah sebaliknya, untuk mencari-cari lagi barang-barang yang mungkin akan ia butuhkan kelak.

Satu persatu toko telah Kyuubi masuki, sekarang ia merasa bahwa barang-barang yang ingin ia beli sudah lengkap semua, kantong belanjaannya yang tadi hanya sedikit kini kembali sudah bertambah banyak. Kakinya sudah mulai terasa pegal akibat kebanyakan berjalan sedari tadi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak disalah satu toko ice cream yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Sesampainya disana, Kyuubi langsung saja memesan Chocolate Mountain with Strawberry Ice Cream yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan pada tampilan gambar dibuku menu yang sedang dipegangnya. Setelah itu ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sudut-sudut ruangan untuk mencari meja kosong untuk tempat ia duduki nanti saat sedang menyantap ice cream yang ia pesan tadi.

Setelah menemukan meja yang ia inginkan, Kyuubi lalu bergegas berjalan menuju meja tersebut, dengan cekatan ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi paling tepi dari meja itu, lalu ia meletakkan barang belanjaannya di kursi disebelahnya dan kini ia hanya perlu menunggu pesanan ice creamnya selesai dibuat.

Sambil menunggu, Kyuubi memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, ia melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di depan toko ice cream tempat ia berada sekarang. Kebetulan toko ice cream tempat ia berada sekarang dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, jadi walaupun kita berada didalamnya, kita masih bisa melihat keadaan diluar dari toko ice cream tersebut.

Kyuubi tersenyum simpul, saat matanya melihat sepasang balita kakak beradik sedang bercanda gurau dan kejar-kejaran di area depan toko ice creamnya, kedua orang tua balita tersebut tempat berada dibelakangnya, tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua buah hatinya.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu, hati Kyuubi pun merasa tenang, Ia tersenyum bahagia, melihat bagaimana kehidupan orang-orang di Konoha sekarang, meraka semua terlihat sangat bahagia, anak-anak bisa bermain sepuasnya, tanpa perlu khawatir tentang perang atau sebagainya. Berbeda dengan dahulu, dimana anak-anak Konoha sudah diajarkan ilmu _Shinobi_ sedari muda untuk mempersiapkan mereka dari perang yang sedang terjadi.

Ini lah yang Kyuubi sedari dulu inginkan, memiliki kehidupan yang tenang, dan kelilingi oleh orang-orang dengan wajah yang tersenyum ceria dan tidak dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan perang ataupun untuk menghancurkan sebuah desa.

Ia bahagia sekarang.

Walaupun dalam wujud seorang wanita, ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

Wajahnya terus menerus memancarkan senyum saat ia melihat orang-orang dengan wajah yang ceria berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

Sampai ia dikejutkan dengan suara pelayan yang mengantarkan ice cream pesanannya.

"Ini nona, Ice Cream Chocolate Mountain with Strawberry pesanannya." Ucap pelayan itu sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuubi.

Dengan senyuman juga Kyuubi membalas perkataan pelayan tersebut. "Terima kasih ya~"

Setelah meletakan ice cream yang di pesan Kyuubi, pelayan tersebut lantas mengundurkan diri dan segera kembali ketempat asalnya.

Dengan mata berbinar-binar Kyuubi melihat ice cream yang ada dihadapannya, tangannya dengan cepat menggapai sendok yang terletak didalam mangkok ice cream dihadapannya.

Mulutnya terbuka, sendok yang sudah terisi penuh oleh ice cream sudah dalam perjalanan menuju mulutnya, ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk merasakan sensasi menyegarkan yang sebentar lagi merambah mulutnya.

Saat sendok penuh ice cream sudah berada didepan mulutnya, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara baritone dari seorang pria yang entah kapan dan bagaimana sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Waw…, tak sopan sekali anda, makan tanpa berbasa-basi menawarkan makanan anda kepada orang yang ada dihadapan anda." Ucap Itachi dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya kepada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi bergeming, matanya berkedip beberapa kali, mulutnya masih terbuka dengan sesendok ice cream yang berada didepannya.

Ia terkejut.

Ia shock.

Ia kebingungan dengan bagaimana caranya si manusia keriput dihadapannya ini dapat menemukannya dan duduk dihadapannya tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi.

Menutup mulutnya.

Lalu meletakan kembali sendok yang penuh dengan ice cream kedalam tempatnya.

Ia lantas memandang Itachi dengan ekpresi muka jutek sejutek juteknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mencari makan siang saja." Jawab Itachi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalau begitu pergi sana, cari meja lain kek, atau kalau perlu cari tempat makan yang lain."

"Loh, memangnya kenapa, bukannya ini kursi kosong, boleh dong aku duduk dikursi kosong. Lagian meja lain sudah penuh semua tuh."

Kyuubi lantas memutar pandangnya untuk memastikan apa benar semua meja di toko ice cream ini sudah penuh semua.

Namun yang ia lihat justru sebaliknya, masih ada beberapa meja kosong dibeberapa bagian dari toko ice cream ini.

"Penuh apanya, mataku masih melihat beberapa meja kosong tuh di beberapa sudut toko." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah meja yang masih kosong berada.

"Tapi mataku tak bisa melihat meja kosong atau meja lainnya selain mejamu Kyuu- _chan_." Balas Itachi sambil memainkan sebelah matanya kearah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang mendengar jawaban Itachi mulai naik pitam, perempatan muncul disudut jidatnya, amarahnya mulai bergejolak.

"Dasar gila, lagian disini gak ada jual makan siang, disini cuma jualan dessert dan ice cream saja, kalau mau makan siang cari tempat makan lain sana."

"Kalau gitu aku beli dessertnya saja, soalnya dengan melihat Kyuu- _chan_ saja aku sudah merasa seperti makan siang, kenyang dan terpuaskan."

Perempatan didahi Kyuubi bertambah lagi.

Untung ia sekarang sedang berada dikeramaian, kalau tidak, Kyuubi pasti sudah memutilasi manusia keriput didepannya, kemudian seluruh bagian tubuhnya ia masukkan kedalam koper dan ia hanyutkan kelaut biar jadi santapan ikan hiu.

Kyuubi menarik napasnya pelan.

Meladeni Itachi hanya akan membuatnya emosi, jadi ia putuskan ia akan mengalah saja kali ini. Dan melanjutkan acara makan ice creamnya yang tadi sempat terhenti karena kehadiran Itachi.

"Terserah kau sajalah, yang penting kau tidak menggangguku saat makan ice cream ini." Balas Kyuubi sambil menyendok kembali ice creamnya dan segera memasukkan ice cream itu kemulutnya.

"Astaga, kau masih tidak menawariku Kyuu- _chan_ , dimana sopan santunmu, bukankah kau orang yang menjunjung tinggi sopan santun, bukankah kau menceramahiku masalah sopan santun tempo hari saat aku menumpang makan dirumahmu dan Naruto," Ucap kembali Itachi sambil tersenyum iblis kearah Kyuubi.

Emosi Kyuubi kembali memuncak.

' _Dasar brengsek, kalau tau bakal seperti ini, aku tempo hari gak bakal menceramahinya masalah sopan santun, sekarang ia memakai hal itu untuk menaklukkan ku. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, apa boleh buat, aku ikuti saja ia sekarang, yang penting aku bisa menyelesaikan makanku dan segera pulang kerumah._ '

"Baiklah Itachi, apa kau mau ice creamku ini." Ucap Kyuubi seikhlasnya, sambil menyedok kembali ice cream dihadapannya lalu kembali mengarahkan kemulutnya.

Secepat kilat― Itachi mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan kearah Kyuubi, lalu memakan ice cream yang berada didalam sendok yang hendak Kyuubi masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

Kyuubi shock.

Wajah mereka berdua telalu dekat, bahkan bibir mereka hampir saja bersentuhan.

Kyuubi kembali bergeming.

Sedangkan Itachi setelah melakukan aksi kurang ajarnya malah dengan santai kembali duduk dan melipat kembali kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja aku mau, terima kasih banyak ya Kyuu- _chan_." Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Kyuubi yang sedang diam membatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian kesadaran Kyuubi mulai pulih.

Wajahnya merona merah, mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia lantas meletakkan kembali sendok yang ia genggam kedalam mangkok ice cream dihadapannya.

Ia kemudian berdiri menggambil seluruh belanjaannya dan segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan toko ice cream tersebut.

Itachi yang melihat aksi Kyuubi hanya tersenyum, ia tak tahu bahwa bisa semanis itu wajah Kyuubi saat tersipu malu.

Sedangkan Kyuubi sedari tadi, sedari meninggalkan toko ice cream, ia selalu saja memegangi pipinya yang masih terus merona karena perbuatan laknat Itachi kepadanya.

Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang, perutnya terasa dipenuhi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang melayang-layang.

Ia merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa tubuhnya bisa bereaksi seperti ini dengan Itachi, padahal jelas-jelas tadi Itachi sedang melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya.

Bukankah seharusnya ia marah.

Tapi.

Kenapa.

Malah.

Bahagia.

Dengan cepat Kyuubi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang ada dipikirannya.

Ia lantas mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera keluar dari Mall Konoha dan segera pulang menuju rumahnya.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan tarikan pada tangan kirinya dari arah belakang.

Kyuubi lantas menoleh.

Ia terkejut saat mendapati Itachi yang ternyata sedang menggenggam erat tangan kirinya.

Kyuubi panik.

Ia lantas memberontak minta dilepaskan oleh Itachi.

"Lepasin, lepasin, lepasin, aku mau pulang." Ucap Kyuubi sambil melepas seluruh kantong belanjaannya yang sedari tadi ia pegang menggunakan tangan kanannya dan memukul mukul tangan Itachi yang sedang menggenggam tangan kirinya.

Seketika seluruh orang yang berada disekitar mereka menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Semua mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

Seluruh orang bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar?

"Kyuu, kyuu, tenanglah dulu, aku kesini untuk memberimu ini." Ucap Itachi sambil memandang Kyuubi yang sedang memukul-mukul tangannya dengan mata tertutup.

Kyuubi yang tak berani membuka matanya, malah makin histeris, ia takut melihat wajah Itachi, ia takut jika ia melihat wajah Itcahi, pipinya akan kembali merona dan jantungnya akan kembali berdebar-debar.

Kyuubi semakin mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

Ia lantas mendorong Itachi sekuat tenaga dengan harapan genggaman tangan Itachi akan terlepas.

Namun, bukannya terlepas, justru Itachi malah goyah dan terjatuh dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyuubi.

Itachi tidak setiap dengan tolakkan dari Kyuubi, makanya ia bisa terjatuh.

Namun, satu hal yang ia syukuri.

Ia terjatuh kelantai dengan Kyuubi diatasnya.

Dan.

Bibir mereka saling menempel satu sama lain.

Kyuubi yang menyadari sesuatu yang lembut sedang menempel pada mulutnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget.

Ia yang sedari tadi mencoba kabur dari Itachi, malah berakhir dengan berciuman dengan posisi terbaring diatas tubuh Itachi didepan keramaian Mall Konoha.

Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuhnya berdiri, lalu segera berlari meninggalkan seluruh belanjaannya yang berserakkan di sekitar Itachi.

Sedangkan Itachi, ia masih terbaring, namun, wajahnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tangan kanannya menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja melakukan ciuman dengan Kyuubi.

' _Lembut dan hangat_ ' Gumam Itachi didalam pikirannya.

Ia lantas tertawa, lalu merenggangkan kedua kaki dan tangannya, lalu menggerakannya naik turun seolah ia tengah berbaring di atas salju untuk membentuk pola sayap.

Semua orang disana bergidik ngeri saat melihat Itachi, ia tak menyangkan bahwa ketua pasukan ANBU yang merupakan salah satu ninja terhebat didunia bisa berubah menjadi gila hanya karena seorang wanita.

Ternyata benar ya, bahwa cinta itu bisa membuat orang gila.

Sementara itu, Itachi yang saat itu sedang asik-asiknya merayakan selebrasi kemenangan, dikejutkan dengan kemunculan pengurus Mall Konoha yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Maaf Itachi- _san_ , apa anda baik-baik saja, anda mengganggu aktifitas orang-orang yang sedang berada di Mall ini loh." Ucap sang pengurus Mall dengan lembut kepada Itachi.

Tersadar dari kelakuan _bocah_ -nya, Itachi pun segera berdiri lalu memunguti satu persatu belanjaan yang tadi dijatuhkan Kyuubi disekelilingnya.

"Maaf ya pak, saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang beraktifitas di Mall Konoha ini, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Balas Itachi setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan semua barang belanjaan Kyuubi.

Tak menjawab, pengurus mall itu hanya mengangguk sambil melihat Itachi berjalan menjauh dari hadapannya.

Itachi terus saja bersiul―bersenandung―sambil berjalan dengan membawa kantong-kantong belanjaan yang Kyuubi punya. Pikirannya terus saja menerawang kejadian yang barusan terjadi padanya, siapa yang menyangka, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Itachi dapet durian runtuh berupa kecupan hangat dan lembut dari sang pujaan hati yaitu Kyuubi.

Malam ini mungkin ia akan tidur dengan lelap sekali, tentu disertai rasa bahagia yang mendalam.

"Sebaiknya aku segera menemui Naruto untuk menyerah belanjaan Kyuubi, dan setelah itu aku bisa kembali ketempat kerja dengan penuh kebahagian." Monolog Itachi sambil terus tersenyum ceria.

Sementara itu, disudut lain gedung Mall Konoha, terlihat Naruto sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke disalah satu restoran makanan cepat saji terbaik di Konoha.

Tak ada senyuman di wajah Naruto, terlihat sepertinya mereka sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang serius.

"Sasuke, Tolong lihat kearah wajahku." Ucap Naruto serius kepada Sasuke dihadapannya.

Sasuke kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Naruto, mereka berdua terlihat serius, apakah gerangan yang sedang terjadi, semoga Shinachiku baik-baik saja dan mereka berdua dapat menyelesaikan apapun masalah yang sedang terjadi dengan cara baik-baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

Author Note :

Sekian chapter kali ini, silahkan readers yang budiman berkomentar dan menebak apa yang sedang terjadi pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Terima kasih

jika suka dengan cerita saya silahkan vote, follow, komen dan sebagainya... :)

Dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya...bye :D


End file.
